<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>doctor hwang by seungjined</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455979">doctor hwang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjined/pseuds/seungjined'>seungjined</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Fast Character Development, M/M, There are other characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor chan and hyunjin, originally in wattpad, secretary changbin, seungmin is precious, wonpil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjined/pseuds/seungjined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kim seungmin always pretend that he is sick so that their family doctor, hwang hyunjin could pay him a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again, this is seungjined from wattpad and my account got pawned so i am moving my works here hehe. enjoy reading and have a nice day/night!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cold breeze met seungmin's skin at his balcony, he w staring at the kids that were playing at the park near their house. golden rays of the sun are entering his room.<br/><br/>days like this are so boring, especially if you don't have any friends to hang out with. seungmin graduated and is now the one handling their family business, which is not the career that he wanted but his parents wanted. <br/><br/>he's not totally sad in his current career, but he'll be enjoying it more if he pursued a career in music which he really wanted since he was a kid. <br/><br/>"young master, doctor hwang has arrived" their maid said outside his room.<br/><br/>snapping out of his thoughts, seungmin run off towards his bed and covered himself with his thick blanket, clearing his throat before talking.<br/><br/>"l-let him in" he said in a sick voice and then faked a cough that actually hurts his throat. damn.<br/><br/>he heard a soft click from his bedroom door as it slowly open and the man that he's been waiting for slowly enter in his white lab gown and a brief case held on his left hand as he scroll through his phone on the other.<br/><br/>"hello, doctor hwang!" seungmin greeted a bit hyper, forgetting that he's pretending to be sick. he cleared his throat. "i-i mean, glad you came... i feel so sick" he then let out a nervous laugh.<br/><br/>doctor hwang, or simply hyunjin took a seat beside seungmin's king size bed and placed his brief case beside him as he looked at the younger who was obviously faking his sickness.<br/><br/>hyunjin could only shake his head at the younger's antics. this is not the first time that seungmin had called him and pretented to be sick. he lost count already.<br/><br/>"seungmin" hyunjin sighed. "what should i do with you? be thankful that i don't have other patient in my office" hyunjin massage his temples, as if he's having a headache. well isn't he? seungmin is being a headache right now.<br/><br/>seungmin pouted, sat up and leaned back on the headboard of the bed, his blanket piled on his lap as he crossed his arms. he knew that the doctor have looked pass his acting and had caught him red handed, again.<br/><br/>"now, tell me what is it this time that you make me go all the way here even if you're not sick, again?" hyunjin asked, leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms also. seungmin clicked his tongue before answering.<br/><br/>"fine! i was bored. i don't have anyone to talk with" seungmin whined. "like this mansion is huge yet i don't have anything to do aside from surfing the net, spending time on the balcony and sleeping" he continued whining.<br/><br/>hyunjin raised him a brow. "then why you gotta dragged me into your problem?" he asked in a low voice. "you should've call your friends or something"<br/><br/>seungmin scoffed. "you do know that i don't have any friends, right?" he said in a tiny voice. he don't know what's the feeling of having friends since he's been isolated from people so he can focus on his studies and their business. "it sucks, really" seungmin laughed bitterly.<br/><br/>he don't have any friends from high school nor college, and now that he's graduated and now handling their business, he got no one to be called as his friend. no one. that's why he's always calling their family doctor to give him some sort of company even though he knew that he's just causing a hard time for the doctor.<br/><br/>seungmin groaned and flopped back down to his bed, covering himself with his thick blanket before waving his hand to hyunjin, indicating that he can leave now.<br/><br/>"sorry for calling you for such a silly reason. you can leave now. i won't call you again when i'm not really sick" seungmin told the older and retracted his hand back. he decides that he'll just sleep the afternoon away.<br/><br/>the doctor pressed his lips into thin line. he have this feeling that he shouldn't leave the younger alone and give him some company instead. in all the times that seungmin had called him for no reason, the younger's reason is always the same. because he don't have friends and someone to accompany him. and hyunjin felt bad that he always leave seungmin after hearing his reason.<br/><br/>but right now, he don't feel like leaving after hearing seungmin's reason for he don't know how many times now. he knows the feeling of having no friends because he's experienced it before he met his current friends. he knows how lonely it feels.<br/><br/>"why are you not leaving yet?" seungmin asked in shocked when he found the doctor still seated on the chair beside his bed when he uncovered his face with his blanket. the latter didn't answer his question but stare at him as if he's hesitating on what he should say. "why won't you answer?"<br/><br/>finally sorted his thoughts, hyunjin gave the younger a soft smile which shocked the latter. in all the times that he has called hyunjin, this is the first time that he smiled to him. oh god, it's a miracle. seungmin thought.<br/><br/>"w-why are you smi-"<br/><br/>"wanna take a walk outside?" hyunjin asked, still with his soft smile.<br/><br/>what? is my doctor literally asking me for a walk? am i dreaming?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin then found himself walking side by side with hyunjin on the sidewalk of their neighborhood. still not believing the fact that the doctor hwang asked him for a walk when he always leave him before after knowing that he's just pretending to be sick and was just asking for some company.<br/><br/>and now hyunjin is giving him the company that he wanted. the doctor left his lab gown on seungmin's room and just went out with his slacks and longsleeves polo which seungmin finds so good in him. well no shit, their family doctor surely is hot.<br/><br/>"oh" seungmin reacted when he tripped on his own steps, good thing that hyunjin is quick to take a hold of his arm before he fall off. "t-thank you" the younger muttered softly, trying to hide how flustered he is.<br/><br/>"be careful. of all the times that you can space out, why now that you're walking? you'll really end up tripping over your own steps" hyunjin reminded him and chuckled afterwards. damn. those laughs.<br/><br/>as they continued walking, they reached the nearby park from seungmin's house. kids are playing around the park and on the playground at the center of the park. laughter and giggles reached seungmin and the doctor's ears as they sat on a nearby bench.<br/><br/>"it surely is nice to be a child" seungmin said softly, watching one kid run around while a puppy is chasing him. seungmin smiled at the view. "i never get to enjoy my childhood" he added, a bittersweet tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.<br/><br/>"you could always be a child. it's not about the age, it's about being young at heart" hyunjin told the younger,trying to lift up his mood, which he didn't fail to do as the latter looked up at him with a smile.<br/><br/>"maybe you're right" seungmin muttered. "i'd like to come back here someday on my day off and play tag, or maybe hide and seek and oh! i want to try climbing a tree, it looks fun and exciting" seungmin said excitedly.<br/><br/>hyunjin can't help but mirror seungmin's smile. the younger looks so innocent while saying all the outdoor activities that he want to do. there's this sparkle in his eyes, like a kid and the doctor found it adorable. seungmin sure missed a lot of things on his childhood but hyunjin is here to filled those missed moments.<br/><br/>"i'll be there with you if you finally do those things" hyunjin said as he ruffled the younger's hair. "that would be fun, right?" he hummed.<br/><br/>seungmin, even though is confused of hyunjin's sudden friendly demeanor still smiled at him and nodded excitedly.<br/><br/>"oh looked who we have here!" a guy shouted behind them, making them turned their head to looked who is it.<br/><br/>seungmin found an unfamiliar guy stood their with another unfamiliar guy, one of them had platinum blonde hair and the other one is brunette which seungmin is pretty sure that are not their natural hair color.<br/><br/>"jisung, yongbok!" hyunjin called them and mentioned them to go near. seungmin suddenly felt out of place for he don't know them.<br/><br/>"its felix! not yongbok. gosh!" the platinum blonde haired guy sassed as he flip his invisible long hair and rolled his eyes.<br/><br/>"whatever" hyunjin laughed before standing up and turning back to seungmin who also stood up. "seungmin, meet my friends, jisung and felix" he introduced the two unfamiliar boys.<br/><br/>seungmin smiled shyly and gave them a tiny bow, muttering a shy 'hello, i'm seungmin' which the two found adorable.<br/><br/>"g'day mate! i'm lee yongbok- oh wait nah. i'm felix, yeah lee felix, your man from australia" felix blobbered nonstop that seungmin can't cope up.<br/><br/>jisung, noticing that seungmin is weirded out because of felix smacked the latter to stopped his continuous blabbering that went about fortnite now.<br/><br/>"i'm sorry bout this guy here. he's just ya'know, he literally lives in the internet. i'm jisung by the way" jisung laughed nervously as seungmin gave him an awkward smile.<br/><br/>hyunjin slapped his forehead because of his friend's silliness. they're literally scaring seungmin, especially felix with his puns and twitter language. sometimes he wonders why he's friends with them.<br/><br/>"so, seungmin! wanna hang out sometimes? we live in this neighborhood" jisung brought up, trying to hype the situation.<br/><br/>"h-hang out?" seungmin stammered. it feels weird hearing those words from someone because practically, no one had asked him to hang out before.<br/><br/>"yes! hang out as in watching disneys and pigging out with foods or playing video games or building pillow fort or something" felix butted in in a high pitched voice that startled the three.<br/><br/>"gosh. you're so loud! how even can your boyfriend deal with your loud ass mouth?" jisung complained. felix stuck his tongue out at his friends and muttered, "binnie loves me, that's how"<br/><br/>hyunjin turned his attention away from his two friends to looked at seungmin who was watching the two argue about useless things. hyunjin swears that he can see the longing on the latter's face. longing for friends.<br/><br/>"seungmin, you're up to hang out with them? they don't bite, i can assure you that" he asked seungmin but then chuckled at his last statement.<br/><br/>seungmin bowed his head. "i don't know, i never hang out with anyone before" he said softly.<br/><br/>hnjin put his arm around seungmin's shoulder to give him some sort of comfort and assurance "don't worry, i'll also come. and they're nice, right guys?!"<br/><br/>felix and jisung stop arguing and answered an, "of course we are!" in unison. hyunjin looked down at seungmin and muttered a soft, "see?" with a low chuckle.<br/><br/>it made seungmin smiled and looked up at hyunjin. "alright. i wanna be friends with them, they seems pretty cool" he said in a soft voice. hyunjin nodded. "sure they are"<br/><br/>"doctor hwang?" seungmin called, hyunjin was taken back at first by how seungmin address him. " seungmin, you can just call me hyunjin" <br/><br/>"but isn't that disrespectful?"<br/><br/>"we're literally the same age"<br/><br/>"oh...right"<br/><br/>hyunjin chuckled and just ruffled the latte's hair. "so, you sayin' something earlier?" he asked.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded. "yeah. i wanna say thank you" seungmin said shyly. "for taking me out on a walk and introducing me to your friends, it means...a lot" he then gave the taller his genuine smile, hyunjin mirrored his smile.<br/><br/>"anything for you, seungmin"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>hyunjin sat on his office, tapping his pen on his desk due to boredom as random thoughts flooded his mind, it's mostly about seungmin.<br/><br/>"aish!" hyunjin ruffled his hair in frustration. he don't know why seungmin can't leave his thoughts when he literally just saw him the other day to hang out with jisung and felix.<br/><br/>seungmin got close surprisingly quickly with jisung and felix as if he's not awkward with they when they first met. it looks like they knew each other for a very long time and hyunjin is happy about it. in all the times that he visit seungmin when he's sick, or not, the latter can't stop talking about having friends and now he got friends.<br/><br/>"doctor hwang, there's the next patient" a nurse peeked from the office door, snapping hyunjin out of his thoughts. he shake his head and focus, he's in work, there's no time to be dozing off.<br/><br/>"let the patient in" hyunjin told the nurse and with that he continued his job, setting aside all the thoughts of seungmin.<br/><br/>meanwhile, seungmin is sat at his seat in a conference meeting on their company, yawning at random times as the proposal of an employee of another company bores him. he's been sat at his seat at the center of the table for a straight hour now and all he do is pretend that he's listening and reading the document of the proposal when in all honesty, he don't give a damn at everything.<br/><br/>"that's all, thank you" the employee in front ended her proposal with a ninety degree bow which didn't impress seungmin at all.<br/><br/>all head turned to seungmin as he stood up with his usual cold face that he always wear when he's inside the company. he spared one last glance to the employee in front before walking his way towards the exit, saying nothing other than, "nice proposal, but i don't need it in my company"<br/><br/>once seungmin is back inside his office, he immediately flopped down on his swivel chair with a sigh of exhaustion. he don't want to go to the company but he has nothing to do at home.<br/><br/>he was about to doze off when his phone rang, indicating a call from someone, with a groan, he reached his phone and answered, muttering a tired, "what?"<br/><br/>"woah, who hurt you?" jisung said on the other line which awaken seungmin. "no one, i'm just tired because of a nonsense meeting proposal" seungmin answered, earning a laugh on the other line.<br/><br/>"being a ceo of a big company is surely tiring" jisung commented, seungmin nodded even though the latter can't see him. "it really is, wanna try it?" seungmin then chuckled. jisung exclaimed a, "hell no! i prefer being a producer"<br/><br/>yep, the other day that they hanged out, seungmin had learned a lot about jisung and felix, well same to them on him, they talked a lot about each other, including their career. seungmin can still remember how hyunjin could only watch and listen to them as if he's the new friend. seungmin learned that jisung is a producer of a big entertainment company alongside with felix who's a choreographer on the same company.<br/><br/>"hey seungmin, mind if i go there with felix? it's our day off today" jisung asked.<br/><br/>"eh? there's nothing to do in my company. i'm bored myself here"<br/><br/>"nah, we just want to see your company and maybe hunt some hot guys, ya'know" jisung laughed on the other line. seungmin scrunched his nose.<br/><br/>"there's no hot guy here, but whatever, i'll call to the lobby so you guys can enter without any problem" <br/><br/>"alright! see yah in thirty minutes"<br/><br/>seungmin ended the call and proceeded to make a call at the lobby for jisung and felix and he's bored again after as he rested his head on his desk but after twenty minutes or so, he raised his head upon hearing a knock from this office door, he muttered a , "come in"<br/><br/>seo changbin, his personal secretary entered his office with seungmin's schedule in hands. "mr.kim, here's your schedule for this week and the next" changbin told as he placed the folder on the ceo's desk.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded and muttered a , "thank you" before motioning that he can leave now. changbin gave him a polite bow before turning back.<br/><br/>but even before changbin could walk and reached the door, it burst opened as it showed felix yelling seungmin's name with jisung and hyunjin at his back. seungmin's brow furrowed, he thought it's just jisung and felix who will visit.<br/><br/>"yo seungmin! you've got a nice company!" felix exclaimed in a high pitched voice as his eyes landed at seungmin's secretary. <br/><br/>felix pointed changbin and then looked at seungmin. "oh! you know changbin?" he asked. "he's my secretary, felux" seungmin answered. felix sprinted towards changbin who's a little shock to see him in the company "binnie! you didn't told me that you work in this company. i only knew that you're a secretary of a big company and who could've thought that my friend is your boss" he whined while tugging onto changbin's coat.<br/><br/>hyunjin and jisung can only shake their heads at felix as they made their way on the couch inside seungmin's office, making themselves comfortable. they're not all shock to see changbin here, it only means that felix will be here often to see changbin.<br/><br/>"you didn't ask me what company i am working for and i didn't know that you're a friend of my boss, lixie" changbin said to his whining boyfriend. "that made sense but i should've known" felix still complain with a pouting lips. changbin sighed. "lix, i still have loads of works, let's talk later at my place" he told the younger and turned to seungmin. "can i leave now, sir?"<br/><br/>"yeah, i think so" seungmin nods but still unsure due to felix obviously wanting to talk to changbin. "felix, you can talk to him later" he told the australian<br/><br/>changbin made another bow before and said a quick, "i'll leave now" and turned back to felix "talk to you later, babe" he told him before he dashed towards the office door, leaving a sulking felix.<br/><br/>"did he really just left me?!" felix said in disbelief as he also dashed towards the door.<br/><br/>"where are you going? he said that you guys should just talk later, felix" hyunjin asked.<br/><br/>"following my dream- i mean following changbin. there's no way that i'll wait until later" felix answered, and with that closed the door.<br/><br/>hyunjin and seungmin's gaze then focused on jisung who also stood up, this time seungmin asked him where he is going. jisung smirked.<br/><br/>"well, gotta follow my dream like felix. seungmin, you've got a hella hot employee on the reception area by the way" that was jisung's last words before he left seungmin's office.<br/><br/>ignoring jisung and felix's love life, seungmin stood up and sat on the single couch in front of hyunjin. "so, no one told me that our doctor here would also come" he started.<br/><br/>"wow, you practically call me almost thrice a week, pretending that you're sick just so i can keep you company" hyunjin scoffed. "and now that i'm here, you sounded like you don't want to see me" <br/><br/>seungmin raised a brow. "well, i won't argue to that but don't you have any appointment in the hospital?"<br/><br/>hyunjin leaned back and shook his head. "i only have three appointments for today so i'm out early and jisung happened to call me to tagged along with him and felix but now they left me alone with you" he explained.<br/><br/>"now you sounded like you don't want to be with me" seungmin snorted but hyunjin only shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.<br/><br/>seungmin watched his previous action as he found it...hot. <br/>seungmin swear that hyunjin's action just now gave a tingling feeling to his stomach and quickened his heartbeat as if he ran a marathon. was hyunjin this attractive before? <br/><br/>"why are you staring?" hyunjin asked, confused as of why seungmin is suddenly staring at him.<br/><br/>the younger didn't even notice that he's been staring as he snapped out of it and shook his head, trying to brush the thoughts out of his head, but it won't.<br/><br/>"i-i...was suddenly craving for some cake and frappe...would you mind to come with me at the nearby cafe? " seungmin laughed nervously, trying to divert the topic.<br/><br/>hyunjin raised him a brow but nodded nonetheless, choosing to not asked the younger any further. "yeah, sure. jisung and felix are with their own business anyways" seungmin chuckled at his words.<br/><br/>"but don't you have something to do in your company?" hyunjin asked once they stood up. <br/><br/>seungmin who went on his desk for his wallet and phone turned to the older. "this is my company, i'll leave anytime i want. heck, i can even not go to work if i wanted, but nah, the mansion is so boring so i'd rather spend my time here in the company" <br/><br/>hyunjin shrugged. "well, if that's it then let's go, i'm also craving for an ice coffee"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the smell of fresh brewed coffee welcomed the two of them as they entered starbucks. the shop is slightly packed due to it being nearby a lot of buildings and companies but good thing there are still unoccupied tables.<br/><br/>"what may we get you, sirs?" the cashier politely asked the two who are scanning the menu above. hyunjin turned to seungmin.<br/><br/>"one strawberry vanilla frappe and one strawberry shortcake" seungmin told the cashier as he was about to give his card to pay, hyunjin stopped his hands as he muttered an, "i'll pay" seungmin shook his head. "no, i'll pay mine"<br/><br/>hyunjin stare at him scarily making him gulp and move aside for hyunjin to order and pay.<br/><br/>" one ice coffee and caramel cookies" hyunjin ordered as he handed his card to the cashier who politely get it and returned it back once he's payed.<br/><br/>"what's the name sir?" the cashier politely asked. <br/><br/>"hyunjin"<br/><br/>"alright,sir. we'll just call your name once the orders are ready" answered the cashier and hyunjin said a small thank you before turning back to seungmin.<br/><br/>"lets find a seat" hyunjin told as he started walking towards the vacant booth beside the window. they sat down, facing each other and made themselves comfortable. hyunjin's brow furrowed when he noticed that seungmin is pouting.<br/><br/>"why are you pouting?" he asked the younger with a laugh. seungmin pouted even more. "i have money, why did you payed for my orders?" <br/><br/>hyunjin's smile faded as he leaned back on his chair. "why, you don't want me to treat you?" he asked softly. seungmin shook his head. "not really, i'm not just use to someone treating me"<br/><br/>"well you should get use to it now because i'll always treat you and i'm sure jisung and felix will do it too" hyunjin said, a smile is now back on his face.<br/><br/>seungmin can feel his heart beating faster than usual as he saw hyunjin's smile after he said those words. he could only nod as an answer due to lost of words.<br/><br/>"orders for hyunjin!" <br/><br/>hyunjin immediately stood up to get their orders, leaving seungmin lost at his thoughts of hyunjin. why is hyunjin so attractive? why is he so illegal? why is so boyfriend material? why? so many why are on seungmin's mind right now, and all are because of hyunjin.<br/><br/>"okay! let's eat!" hyunjin cheered as he placed their orders on their table before he sat back on his seat. seungmin said a quick thank you before he took a sip of his strawberry vanilla frappe and a bite of his strawberry shortcake.<br/><br/>the flavors burst on seungmin's mouth as he squealed in delight. he didn't know that hyunjin was watching his every move.<br/><br/>"you seems to love strawberry so much" hyunjin commented, proceeding to consume his own orders.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded and smiled. "i simply loves eating" he giggled.<br/>"well, i could say that" hyunjin chuckled.<br/><br/>seungmin could only smile as his gaze landed outside as he saw small white things pouring out of the sky. it's snowing.<br/><br/>"look, doctor hwang! its snowing!" seungmin exclaimed happily as he pointed outside, not realizing that he called hyunjin doctor hwang instead of his first name.<br/><br/>but does hyunjin mind? no. because seungmin in front of him looks so cute, squealing like a kid just because of a freaking snow. hyunjin could swear that he felt his heart skipped a beat when seungmin turned to him and gave him a smile.<br/><br/>"isn't it pretty? it's the first snow of winter!" seungmin cheered excitedly as he took out his phone and turned on his camera to take photos outside.<br/><br/>"yes, it's pretty" hyunjin said in his subconscious mind as he only stares at the boy in front of him as if he's the most interesting thing in the world. he pay no mind to the snow outside but to the boy in front of him only.<br/><br/>"i'm gonna post this on my instagram account alongside with my foods" seungmin giggled as he tapped on his phone to post the photos.<br/><br/>"you have an instagram account?" hyunjin asked, snapping out of his thoughts earlier and now moving on to another topic. seungmin nodded without looking up.<br/><br/>"yep. but i don't post my photos. i only post my photographies, like natures, scenary and simply anything that i could capture. i really love taking photos " the younger explained. "done!" he said excitedly as he put down his phone, looking back at hyunjin with a smile.<br/><br/>"how about you, doctor? do you have any hobby aside from checking up on patients?" seungmin asked.<br/><br/>hyunjin shrugged. "i enjoy dancing and playing with my dog named kkami" he said casually, taking the last piece of cookies into his mouth.<br/><br/>"you have a dog?!" seungmin asked excitedly. "i love dogs! they're so cute. i want to have a dog but i don't think that i have enough time to take care of it, i tend to be really clumsy sometimes, i might kill the dog without realizing" he laughed.<br/><br/>"i'll bring kkami along with me when i come to your place if you want so you could meet her or play with her" hyunjin suggested making seungmin's eyes lit up.<br/><br/>"really?! i'd love that!" seungmin exclaimed.<br/><br/>hyunjin swear that he never saw seungmin this excited and he have the feeling to just make seungmin feel this way everytime, just happy and not down or sad.<br/><br/>"i think we should head back to the company. i wonder what felix and jisung are doing now with your employees" hyunjin suggested and laughed, seungmin too.<br/><br/>"right. i thought that they're just joking when they said that they'll hunt hot guys in my company but it turns out that they really mean it. i don't even know that felix is my secretary's boyfriend" seungmin laughed as they stood up.<br/><br/>"i wonder who got jisung's interest tho, that guy must be really hot because jisung is quiet picky when it comes to boys" hyunjin mentioned as they exited the cafe, the cold breeze hitting their skin.<br/><br/>seungmin frowned. oh how much he loves snow during winter but hate how cold it is. he shivered, hyunjin noticed.<br/><br/>"you're cold?" hyunjin asked softly. seungmin shook his head and just gave him a smile. "not really. let's just hurry to the company before we freeze here" he said quickly.<br/><br/>hyunjin who's hesitating because seungmin looks really cold just nod his head and walked the quick pace as seungmin going back to the company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day, seungmin lay on his bed with a headache and a runny nose. there's a box of tissues beside him and a trash bin beside his bed where he throws all the used tissues. he groaned. he's really not a close friend of a cold temperature and he hates it. he also regrets sleeping last night without drying his hair after shower.<br/><br/>seungmin plopped back down on his bed, face first on his pillow as he felt his head pound in pain yet again. he closed his eyes tightly but quickly opened it back when he heard a knock from his door, he turned on his back.<br/><br/>"we've made a call for doctor hwang, young master. he said that he's now on his way to the mansion" a servant said politely.<br/><br/>seungmin just nodded and told the servant that she can leave now. the servant took a bow before exiting his room. seungmin get his plushie and hugged it as he closed his eyes.<br/><br/>thoughts of hyunjin flooded seungmin's mind. thoughts of how he enjoyed their little hang out at the cafe yesterday and how the doctor drive him home. yes, you read it right, hyunjin drove him home last night.<br/><br/>seungmin doesn't know why he's suddenly excited to see their family doctor when they basically just see each other yesterday. and the thought of hyunjin going to the mansion to check up on him because he's sick excited him more, especially now that's he's not pretending to be sick.<br/><br/>as the pounding on his head continued, seungmin groaned and sat up, holding his head as he hissed in pain, his brows furrowing. he's so focus on waiting for the pain to fade that he didn't notice someone entering his room.<br/><br/>hyunjin, who just entered the room was welcomed with a sight of seungmin groaning and hissing in pain, looking really pale as he clutched on his head. and there hyunjin knew that the latter is not faking his sickness right now.<br/><br/>the doctor shook his head. he should've known that seungmin is prone to getting sick when it's called since yesterday that he saw him struggling and shivering due to the cold temperature. he shouldn't have just shrugged it off yesterday just because seungmin said that he's fine, even though he wasn't. hyunjin feels guilty and responsible for the younger right now.<br/><br/>"you've got a pretty weak immune system there" <br/><br/>seungmin flinched as he heard someone spoke up. he looked at his side and found hyunjin on his usual doctor attire with his medical suit case. there's seungmin's heart again, beating like there's no tomorrow when he saw the doctor.<br/><br/>"d-doctor hwang" seungmin greeted once he regained himself, putting down his hand that was clutching his head earlier. "sorry, for calling you so suddenly" he apologized.<br/><br/>hyunjin chuckled while putting out stuffs from his suit case that he will be using to check seungmin. "i'm used to it, i guess. sick or not, you're always calling me" <br/><br/>seungmin turned red due to embarrassment and it's so noticeable because he was pale and it made the doctor chuckled.<br/><br/>"come on, lay down so i could start checking you" hyunjin ordered as he guided seungmin to lay on his back.<br/><br/>once seungmin's head hit the pillow, the pounding pain returned back. he groaned as he held his head while hyunjin do his work, worried because it looks like the younger is really having a hard time.<br/><br/>the doctor checked his heartbeat, which slightly worried seungmin because he's sure that it's beating in an abnormal beat but he was glad when hyunjin proceeded to check his temperature without saying anything about his heartbeat. hyunjin clicked his tongue once he saw the latter's temperature.<br/><br/>"its so cold yet you're burning hot" hyunjin scolded, putting back the digital thermometer on the suit case, getting medicines for seungmin's fever and obvious headache. "sit up and drunk these" he ordered the younger.<br/><br/>seungmin simply applied as the doctor guided him to sat up, handling him the medicines before he drank it and swallowed it with the water that always placed at his bedside table.<br/><br/>the latter then went back to lying down on his bed, wrapping himself with his thick blanket as hyunjin stays sat on the chair beside his bed, making reminders.<br/><br/>"your body was just shock by the sudden cold. you will be fine when it adjusted to the cold" hyunjin explained. "you should always wear jackets or coats when going out so it won't be too cold for you and drink hot tea or hot soup to warm your stomach" he carefully reminded.<br/><br/>seungmin could only nod as an answer because he just feels like not opening his mouth. he just closed his eyes, deciding to just sleep his headache away, but he immediately opened them again, looking at hyunjin and calling him.<br/><br/>"yes?" hyunjin hummed, putting his hands on his lab gown's pockets as he wait for seungmin's words.<br/><br/>the younger gave him a weak yet genuine smile as he muttered a soft, "thank you" before closing his eyes again, too sleepy to open them again.<br/><br/>hyunjin smiled as he heard seungmin's soft snores. he stood up and fixed seungmin's blanket before looking at his face, brushing the few strands of hair that was blocking seungmin's forehead, hyunjin leaned down and kissed it.<br/><br/>he don't know why did it, but he just felt like doing it. he didn't realize it till he felt seungmin's burning skin on his lips. he immediately pulled himself back as he think of his actions just now. <br/><br/>hyunjin gathered all his staffs as he stormed out of seungmin's room and out of the mansion, getting into his car, he slammed his head on the stirring wheel but groaned when the pain hits him.<br/><br/>he soon start off his car, driving back to his place as he reminded himself that he shouldn't be feeling like this towards seungmin.<br/><br/><em>seungmin is just a friend, and a patient.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin woke up the next day with a much better feeling, its as if he didn't had a fever at all. he reminded himself to wear a thick jacket before he go out of his house or else he'll be dealing with another fever is his body can't handle the cold for the second time and he don't want that.<br/><br/>"young master, your dad called just before you went down for breakfast" woojin, a loyal servant of the kim family said as he entered the dining room.<br/><br/>seungmin just overcome a fever but now he felt like getting sick again after hearing woonjin's words. he's not really the closest to his father, to his parents rather. well, he was close with them but note the 'was', past tense, means he used to be close to them but not anymore. hearing something about his parents after almost three months of having no news about them made seungmin hate them more.<br/><br/>"what did he said this time?" seungmin asked in a 'no interest' tone as one of the maid put foods on his plate.<br/><br/>the first time his parents called from a long trip business tour , which was seungmin's first year of handling their business, they didn't even bother to greet their one and only child but straight to the point asked about the company that seungmin is handling. no hi, no hello, no how are you but how's the company is what welcomed him when he was once excited to answer the phone, thinking that he can finally talk to his parents that he missed so much but it turns out that they don't care about him.<br/><br/>since then, seungmin made sure that he won't answer the house telephone so he won't be talking to his parents. woojin is the one assigned to answer every call and to just deliver it to seungmin after.<br/><br/>"he asked if you're fine now because they also called last night and i told them that you're sick. your mother was also worried because she knew how your body react when it can't handle the cold" woojin answered.<br/><br/>seungmin paused from cutting the ham that he was eating when he heard woojin's words. it felt like his body froze as he drink water to calm himself.<br/><br/>"there's no way that they'll ask about me" he denied, shaking his head no as he continued on eating, faster this time so he could leave the house immediately. "heck, there's even no way that they'll be worried of me being sick"<br/><br/>woojin didn't explained further as he watched the younger finished his foods in no time. woojin has been in the mansion ever since his parents worked for the kims and until now he's still a loyal servant alongside his parents. he's only three years older than seungmin so they basically grew up together but they aren't close.<br/><br/>woojin had seen seungmin grow and how he also grew distance from his parents because of business. he knew how close seungmin was with his parents but ever since his parents started going to business trips and made seungmin handle their business alone in korea, he distanced himself to them. he can't blame him though, his parents think that he's a grown man now but they didn't know that he wants affection from his parents, which he didn't get and now he's pushing them away.<br/><br/>"i'm done. i'll leave now" seungmin declared, still with his frowning face as he wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin, fixing his necktie as he got his coat from a maid, putting it on.<br/><br/>"and oh, your father said they'll be home next week" woojin reminded but seungmin pay no mind and walked out of the mansion, entering his car and let the driver drive.<br/><br/>as seungmin sat on the backseat, still in a bad mood at the mention of his parents arrival, he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket, he get it and saw that it's felix.<br/><br/>"hey seungmin!" felix greeted, a bit too excited despite it being a cold morning. "mind if you give changbin a day off today? he said that you won't let him have a day off if he ask you, so now that i asked you, would you let him?" he requested.<br/><br/>seungmin's brow furrowed at the latter's request. "and why would i give him a day off?" he asked sternly, he can hear an, 'i told you, he won't let me have a day off' which was changbin's voice that got shushed by felix. there seungmin knew that felix is in the company again.<br/><br/>"we'll just go out on a date since its been a while since our last date?you see, we can't do that inside your company" felix laughed awkwardly.<br/><br/>"don't you have work for today, lee yongbok? you should be at your job instead of chilling in my company with my secretary" seungmin sighed and felix immediately answered an, "i took a day off!"<br/><br/>"fine, but just for today. there's a lot of works in the company, my parents are coming home next week from their business trip" seungmin reminded. he heard a cheer from the other line, probably felix yeeting his excitement out.<br/><br/>"alright! thanks, seungmin! you're the best!" felix thanked before he ended the call. seungmin just let out a soft giggle at his friend. so this is the feeling of supporting a friend with their love life?<br/><br/>he just put back his phone inside his pocket when it vibrated again, this time it was jisung who is calling. even though confuse at the sudden call of his friends, he still answered.<br/><br/>"what is it? you'll also ask for a day off?" seungmin greeted as a joke.<br/><br/>"oh? how'd you knew that?" jisung asked in shock.<br/><br/>seungmin gasped. "you'll really ask for a day off?" he exclaimed.<br/><br/>"well, not for me but for minho" jisung answered.<br/><br/>"and who's minho?" seungmin questioned. <br/><br/>"he's that guy in charged on the information desk of your company" jisung answered with a soft giggle. seungmin then remembered now. <br/><br/>lee minho, he's really an eye catch as what seungmin noticed from other employees and he even got his friend's attention now.<br/><br/>what's with seungmin and his friend's having his employees involved in their love life?<br/><br/>"fine, go ahead" seungmin surrendered.<br/><br/>"really?!" jisung asked giddily.<br/><br/>"yeah"<br/><br/>"yehey! thanks seungmin!"<br/><br/>and with that, the call ended. it lighten seungmin's mood though it would be better if it's hyunjin who called him.<br/><br/>seungmin's eyes widened at the sudden thought. hyunjin just crossed his mind and he don't know why. why would he think of hyunjin when they're not even together and just saw each other last night? weird, there's his heart beating abnormally again and he can feel his cheeks heating up. seungmin shook his head and tried to calm himself.<br/><br/>what's with hyunjin that it always make him feel this way even with just a mere thought of him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin stared out of the window of his office in the hospital. he was on a break but he don't feel that it is really a break because he's exhausted of his train of thoughts, all are thoughts of seungmin. he's grateful that he don't have an afternoon appointment with any patients or else he'll surely just fucked up.</p><p>one week since that day that seungmin was sick and one week since that they they he kissed seungmin on the forehead. he still can't grasp why he did that, why he kissed him. its just a forehead kiss yet it made hyunjin felt like this.</p><p>seungmin has been calling him for a hang out for the past days but he always refused the offer just so he can avoid the younger. felix and jisung are also been calling him and asking him why he's always refusing seungmin's offers but he always reasoned that he's busy in the hospital but his two friends know him better. they know that something is wrong between him and seungmin, or more like there's something wrong with hyunjin and his feelings for seungmin.</p><p>"that, is what they call, gay panic" felix once said last tuesday when they happened to spend time on a cafe, without seungmin, of course.</p><p>hyunjin leaned back on his chair as he sighed. is felix right? is he really not just sure of his feelings for the younger? they just became friends, so how would he be so sure that he likes the younger? how did felix knew that he likes changbin? and how did jisung knew that he likes that minho when they only met each other not too long ago?</p><p>the doctor's thoughts was cut off when his phone rang. he reached it from his coat pocket, found out that it's jisung before answering.</p><p>"what do you need?" he greeted in an irritated tone, making jisung chuckled on the other line.</p><p>"woah. who made you mad?" jisung laughed. hyunjin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"just tell me what you need. i'm busy"</p><p>"just wanna ask if you already got the courage to talk to seungmin" jisung answered. "come on, man. he's been asking felix and i about you. poor guy must be so worried because you're obviously avoiding him"</p><p>hyunjin sighed. the thought of seungmin worrying about him avoiding him is enough to make hyunjin guilty. why is he even avoiding the younger? it will just make seungmin feels like he lost a friend or something.</p><p>"fine. i'll go to him after my break" hyunjin told jisung.</p><p>"good. and can you like settle your feelings for him already? if you like him then make a move already" jisung told him.</p><p>"i don't like him, jisung" hyunjin told back.</p><p>"sure. continue convincing yourself that you don't like him when it's already so obvious" jisung said in a matter of fact tone.</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes before clicking his tongue in annoyance. "how am i supposed to know that i like him? sure, we've known each other since i became their family doctor but how the hell would i know that i like him?" hyunjin groaned.</p><p>"you won't avoid him for one week now if you don't like him, hyunjin" jisung pointed out.</p><p>hyunjin scoffed. "i'm avoiding him because i was confused, okay? that doesn't mean that i like him!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"listen here you hoe. you like seungmin, its so obvious and you're literally screaming the words 'i am gay!'" jisung yelled on the other line.</p><p>"you also listen here you hoe. i'm not like you who immediately know that you like that minho guy even with just seeing him for the first time!" hyunjin yelled back, he can hear jisung letting out a sigh on the other line.</p><p>"its not about how long we've know each other, hyunjin. i just knew that i like him so who am i to deny my feelings? and minho also likes me so what will happen if i didn't say that i like him and just ignore him? we're probably just a strangers now" jisung explained.</p><p>"and what's the relevant of your relationship with minho to my problem right now?" hyunjin sassed.</p><p>jisung groaned. "if you don't tell seungmin more early that you like him he'll probably end up with someone else!"</p><p>"i told you that i don't like him!" hyunjin exclaimed.</p><p>"you can fool yourself but not me hwang hyunjin! we all know that you're far from straight" </p><p>"i didn't even say that i'm straight"</p><p>"becaue you really aren't and you're gay for kim seungmin as much as i am gay for lee minho and felix to seo changbin" jisung retorted.</p><p>"this talk is nonsense" hyunjin muttered.</p><p>"you like kim seungmin"</p><p>"for the hundredth fucking time han jisung! how am i supposed to fucking make sure that i fucking like him?!" hyunjin snapped but jisung only laughed on the other line.</p><p>"imagine yourself without seungmin. imagine that you didn't become their family doctor. imagine that you're not his friend, that you don't know each other at all" jisung told him.</p><p>hyunjin paused and did what jisung told him. imagining his life without seungmin in it. </p><p>hwang hyunjin without kim seungmin doesn't sound right for him. its empty and nonsense.</p><p>"so, what does it feel?" jisung asked after a minute or so.</p><p>"i don't even want to imagine it. its awful" hyunjin whispered unconsciously.</p><p>"now go and make a move before everything that you imagined happen" jisung cackled on the other line.</p><p>perhaps, seungmin is really taking a spot on hyunjin's heart and the latter is willing to give all his heart to the younger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once hyunjin's break was over and his long talk with jisung, he found himself on a pastry shop, now dressed with a casual polo shirt and jeans to buy seungmin's favorite cake, a strawberry shortcake, as a peace offering of avoiding him for a whole week now and maybe- just maybe show him how he cares for him.<br/><br/>"one box of strawberry shortcake please" hyunjin told the cashier as he handed him his card to pay.<br/><br/>hyunjin smiled as he remembers how much seungmin loves strawberry back when they ate on a cafe. he can still remember how his eyes sparkled once he got a taste of the strawberry shortcake and hyunjin would love to see that again.<br/><br/>"here's your strawberry shortcake,sir" an employee called him as a box of strawberry shortcake was placed on top of the counter.<br/><br/>hyunjin immediately stood up from his seat and went to get the box, muttering a soft thank you before he got a hold of the box and exited the pastry shop to go to his car.<br/><br/>he placed the box on the passenger seat with care, afraid that he would ruin the visual presentation of the cake if he won't be careful enough of handling it. after doing so, he hurriedly went to the driver's seat and went off to seungmin's company.<br/><br/>hyunjin was supposed to go to seungmin's place so he called at the place. woojin got the call and hyunjin comfortably asked if seungmin was there. hyunjin actually got closed to the elder after so many times of getting a call from him just because seungmin wants him in the mansion, they often talk before hyunjin would go to seungmin's room about random things that they could come up with.<br/><br/>so back to the topic, hyunjin called and asked woojin if seungmin was there but unfortunately, woojin said that seungmin was on the company so hyunjin ended up going to the company and happened to stopped by a pastry shop after remembering seungmin's likings of strawberries.<br/><br/>hyunjin drives comfortably as daysix's song, you were beautiful, blasted from the car radio as he sometimes bang his head to the beat of the song. getting immersed from the song, hyunjin was reminded of seungmin again because he recalled the time when the younger said that he really idolized daysix that was also the time when he heard seungmin sung the exact same song that is currently playing, but that was also the time that hyunjin thought that seungmin is actually beautiful. it may sounds weird because seungmin was a guy, but hyunjin thinks that that was the best word to describe the latter, whether he's a man or woman.<br/><br/>"beautiful, just the way that you were calling my name, but without you it won't be the same~" hyunjin silently sang as he remembers seungmin again through the lyrics.<br/><br/>he suddenly remembers how he felt so tingly when seungmin calls him 'doctor hwang', a lot of people calls him that, patients, nurses, other doctors or even his friends calls him that, but only seungmin could give him that foreign feeling.<br/><br/>hyunjin unconsciously smiled as he realized that seungmin is really finding his way to his heart. he remembers seungmin in almost everything now. he can't say that this is love, but he's sure that he's taking a liking towards the younger and he's more than willing to accept this growing feelings.<br/><br/>once he arrived on the company, he parked his car on the available spot before going off the car to go the other side and get the box of cake out of the car with gentle motions before he went to finally enter the company, going straight to the lift and pressing the night floor where seungmin's office was located.<br/><br/>the elevator made a ding sound once he arrived at the ninth floor as he immediately stepped out of it and walked down the hallway towards seungmin's office with light steps and brushing his bangs back in the process.<br/><br/>but even before he reached seungmin's office, he saw changbin who just exited the place. hyunjin made an abrupt stop when they came face to face. changbin looked at him.<br/><br/>"hyunjin? what brings you here?" changbin asked the taller as he held his folders that was about to fall out of his grips.<br/><br/>"ah, i just came to see seungmin and have a talk with him" hyunjin answered shyly, earning a look from changbin.<br/><br/>"alright, i gotta go. sir kim's inside his office" changbin told him before he walked passed him, looking at his watch as if he's chasing some schedule.<br/><br/>hyunjin shrugged and went to open seungmin's door and entered, being welcomed by the sight of seungmin doing something on his laptop. their eyes met when seungmin looked up to his direction with slightly widened eyes. <br/><br/>seungmin stood up and crossed his arms. "what are you doing here? weren't you ignoring my texts and calls?" he asked the older with a raised brow, making hyunjin gulped at how intimidating the other looks.<br/><br/>hyunjin gulped awkwardly as he lift the box of cake to show it to seungmin who raised his brow again as a sign of asking him what is it. "i brought you strawberry shortcake as a peace offering in ignoring your texts and calls for one week now" hyunjin said. "i was just really busy in the hospital, it's winter and there's a lot of case of fevers and colds" hyunjin half lied before he silently said an, "and I was also busy of sorting my thoughts and feelings out" but seungmin didn't hear it.<br/><br/>"you should've at least texted me that you can't answer my calls and texts or something through all these days that i've been texting and calling you" seungmin whined and pouted. don't get him wrong, he believed at what hyunjin said but he's still frustrated and irritated at the fact that hyunjin did all that to him. he misses him.<br/><br/>"i'm really sorry, i won't repeat it again, i swear" hyunjin promised and raised his right hand that was not holding the box. "so let's all forget that now and just eat this, shall we?" hyunjin giggled.<br/><br/>seungmin huffed before uncrossing his arms. "you sure of that, hyunjin? because i'll throw you off a cliff if you break that promise" he threatened but hyunjin doesn't find it threatening at all because seungmin looks so cute with that pout.<br/><br/>hyunjin chuckled. "yes, yes. i don't want to be throw off a cliff" he joked.<br/><br/>and by hearing that, seungmin's pouty face was replaced with an all smiley smiling and hyunjin legit saw that eye sparkles again when he looks at seungmin's eyes who's gaze is on the box of shortcake, it made hyunjin giggled. oh how much he love seeing that expression in seungmin's face.<br/><br/>"i'll call changbin to give us plates, forks and knife to cut the cake" seungmin suggested as he speak on the intercom that was connected to changbin's office.<br/><br/>as he did so, hyunjin walked towards the coffee table inside seungmin's table and place the box on top of it.<br/><br/>once done talking to changbin, seungmin happily walked and stood beside hyunjin who's back was turned towards him.<br/><br/>"changbin would be hear anytime soon" seungmin informed hyunjin who turned to face him, but maybe that was a wrong choice.<br/><br/>their eyes met as they stood so close in front of each other. hyunjin didn't know that seungmin was stood that close to him so once he turned, he was met with seungmin's face that was so close to his own. hyunjin gulped as his gaze landed down to seungmin's pink, plump lips.<br/><br/>the color of the younger's lips remind hyunjin of the color of a strawberry and he wonders if it also tastes like strawberries. hyunjin highkey want to know.<br/><br/>seungmin just stood there when hyunjin started leaning in. hyunjin was so caught up by the situation that he didn't even realize that he's now slowly closing the gap between their lips. one last move and their lips would finally meet but it didn't happen when they heard the office door opening then closing.<br/><br/>their eyes both widened as they snapped out of the situation and literally jumped away from each other before looking at the two person who entered the office who are also shocked by what welcomed them upon entering the office.<br/><br/>seungmin looked at them with wide eyes as hyunjin gulped upon realizing who are the people who entered the office. hyunjin should've really control himself earlier.<br/><br/>it was seungmin's parents. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin swear that it was the most embarrassing moment of his life. for fuck's sake, he almost kiss seungmin and his parents saw it. damn.</p><p>seungmin calmed down and composed himself as he took a quick glance to hyunjin before turning back to his parents. its as if nothing happened earlier. he cleared his throat before talking.</p><p>"mom, dad" seungmin greeted in a polite manner before bowing. "its nice seeing both of you again" he added in a monotone voice and a poker face. he didn't even smile to his parents.</p><p>hyunjin immediately bowed to the elders and said a polite, "good afternoon, mr and mrs kim" before looking back at seungmin.</p><p>hyunjin noticed seungmin's sudden changed in demeanor towards his parents. earlier he was so bubbly but now in front of his parents he's suddenly all serious and polite. </p><p>mrs kim cleared his throat as she also composed herself, looking at her husband then to hyunjin and to seungmin as if questioning what they were doing when they entered. "seungmin, doctor hwang, we didn't know that you two are that...close" she said with confusion.</p><p>hyunjin gulped at the mention of his name. its true though, seungmin and him were not really that close when he became their family doctor and seungmin's parents knew that so its understandable that they'll be shock when they see them as close as what they saw when they entered.</p><p>"we became friends just recently" seungmin shrugged as he answered in few words, doesn't have the energy to face his parents nor talk to them.</p><p>"are you two really just friends?" seungmin's father interrupted with a hint of mischief in his tone. "i thought it's something else when we saw you earlier" he said with a giggle.</p><p>seungmin scoffed, "we're just friends" he said firmly "you and mom didn't know it because you guys are always busy" he added with a hint of bitterness in his voice.</p><p>hyunjin glanced at the latter as he noticed. there he got the idea that seungmin's not in a good term with his parents, holding a grudge towards them because they're always away for business trips. hyunjin was saddened at the thought as he remembers how seungmin always say before that he don't have someone to give him company, even his parents.</p><p>seungmin's parents seems taken back by the way their son said those words. seungmin was now glaring at them while clenching his fists.</p><p>"seungmin, we're so sorry if me and your dad are always not here" his mother apologized as she stepped forward to go to her son but seungmin stepped backwards.</p><p>"don't come near me!" he exclaimed with gritted teeth not minding what his mother said. "you guys always say sorry but you'll still go on those business trips and leave me!" he yelled.</p><p>his father walked towards his mother and looked at his son with slight anger. "kim seungmin, that's not the way how you should talk to your mother!" he exclaimed to his son.</p><p>"and how should i talk to you and her then? you guys are the reason why i am like this, anyways. i always pretend before that i'm okay without my parents with me because i know that you're doing this for me" seungmin muttered as he clenched his fists . "but i've had enough! i can't even count anymore how many times you told me how you two are sorry for always leaving but still repeat it all over again!"</p><p>hyunjin rushed towards seungmin's seungmin and held his clenched fist, a way of telling him that he needs to calm down, and it seems to work because the latter's expressions calmed down as he looked at hyunjin. "calm down, seungmin. don't let your anger get into your emotions" the doctor reminded the younger with a gentle voice.</p><p>seungmin took a deep sigh, listening to hyunjin's words as he did so. his parents are watching them, noticing how seungmin automatically calmed down just because of hyunjin, and they're internally thankful for the doctor for doing so.</p><p>"seungmin, honey. we know that its been hard for you without us, but please let us explain" mrs kim pleaded as he held onto her husband. "talk to us"</p><p>"we're your parents and you're our son, we should settle things out. we didn't know that you're feeling like this" seungmin's father talked as he looks at his son softly.</p><p>seungmin laughed bitterly and looked at met his father's eyes with his own dull eyes before saying his words. "how would you know that i'm feeling this when all you do is leave me? and when in times that i wanted to talk to the both of you, you always say that you both are busy, so tell me, how would you know?"</p><p>"we're so sorry, we promise-"</p><p>"fuck all your promises! they're always broken!" seungmin snapped, cutting his mother's words as he held hyunjin's hand.</p><p>hyunjin looked at seungmin with worried eyes. this situation seems to have a huge effect to seungmin and he can see how furious seungmin is towards his parents.</p><p>"i'm leaving" seungmin declared as he pulled hyunjin his hand away from hyunjin and walked to get the cake from the coffee table before he went back to hyunjin and held his hand again.</p><p>hyunjin was confused at what seungmin is doing but he could only give a sympathetic look to his parents as the latter dragged him out of the office without saying a word.</p><p>seungmin's parents was calling him but he ignored them and didn't even look back to them as he closed the door, hyunjin following him behind because he's still not letting go of his hands, not that hyunjin is complaining though.</p><p>hyunjin feels bad for seungmin's parents, he can see earlier how sorry they are towards their son and how they really want to make it up for him but seungmin is consumed with his anger towards his parents to just forgive them right away. he can't blame him though, seungmin seems really hurt by what his parents did.</p><p>"where are we going, seungmin?" the doctor asked as they reached the parking area where his car was parked.</p><p>seungmin finally let go of his hands, and he low-key miss the feeling of seungmin's hand on his own but he set it aside and just waited for seungmin to talk. the latter looked at him with a pleasant eyes.</p><p>"can i stay at your place? i don't wanna go home, my parents would be there and will probably force me to talk to them but i don't wanna talk to them, not now" seungmin explained.</p><p>"are you sure? your parents will look for you" hyunjin said worriedly. he don't mind at all of seungmin staying at his place, but he's worried about the latter's parents. seungmin nodded.</p><p>"alright. but promise me that you'll talk to them soon" hyunjin told the younger who was hesitant but nodded nonetheless and muttered a soft, "i promise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin found himself driving down the roads towards his place with seungmin at the passenger seat and the box of cake gently placed on his lap. hyunjin smiled before looking back at the street, he don't want them to crash just because he's starting at the latter.</p><p>meanwhile, seungmin was lost in his thoughts as he looked outside the window of the car. he don't want to snapped at his parents like that but his anger got the best of him. he's feeling guilty yet he felt relieved that he finally blurted out what he's feeling towards his parents for all these years that they're always away. he'll talk to them, not now but one day.</p><p>"seungmin, can we go to the hospital first? i'll just get my stuffs" hyunjin asked, snapping the latter out of his thoughts.</p><p>seungmin nodded. "yeah, sure. go ahead" he answered softly.</p><p>hyunjin sensed that the younger is still not in the mood to talk so he just nodded and continued driving, going to the hospital.</p><p>"wanna come inside?" hyunjin asked seungmin as he finished parking his car. "you'll meet my other friend inside, just place the box at your seat till we get back" he added with a soft smile.</p><p>seungmin thought for a while before nodding, realizing that he shouldn't let himself be affected so much by his parents. he shouldn't let himself be captive with negative thoughts. he just really hope that his parents will understand that he can't talk to them yet. deep inside him, he truly misses his parents. seungmin would be lying if he tells that he don't need his parents, because in all honesty, he can't live without him, they maybe busy and that angers him, but his love for them can't be consume by that anger.</p><p>"good afternoon, doctor hwang"</p><p>seungmin was walking, following hyunjin behind as he watched every nurses and employees bow down to hyunjin and greet him a good afternoon. hyunjin would only gave them a smile as he walk. he's a high rank doctor, after all so seungmin wasn't unfaze by all the greetings and recognition that the doctor is receiving, but he can't help himself but be amazed at how hyunjin is well respected, he must be a really good doctor and seungmin can prove that.</p><p>while walking towards the elevator, the both at them stopped at their tracks when a guy approached hyunjin, which seungmin assumed was another doctor based on the white lab coat that he's wearing.</p><p>"hyunjin! man, why are you so lucky? you don't have that much appointment today while i'm here who just finished my last appointment" a blonde doctor whined at hyunjin who chuckled at him.</p><p>"chan hyung, maybe this is not really your lucky day" hyunjin teased, which earned him a smacked on the head from the doctor which seungmin finally knew the name, chan.</p><p>while they're talking, chan haven't notice him yet and seungmin just stood still behind hyunjin, watching the scene in front of him. his social skills not working as usual at times like this so he didn't utter a thing and just bowed awkwardly when the blonde finally noticed him.</p><p>"oh! who could this person be?" chan uttered and looked at hyunjin, raising his eye brows playfully and with a malicious smile plastered on his lips.</p><p>hyunjin blushed but still managed to hide it and rolled at his eyes at the older doctor. "shut up, hyung. he's seungmin, my friend" he introduced the younger.</p><p>"hello! i'm bang chan, but you can call me chan. i'm hyunjin's doctor friend, there's also jeongin and he's a nurse but unfortunately he took a leave today for a family reunion. nice meeting you! since you're bhyunjin's friend then let's be friendsl as well" chan blabbered without a post making seungmin laughed awkwardly.</p><p>"you're making him feel awkward, hyung" hyunjin frowned but seungmin shake his head and waved his hands in front.</p><p>"no no! h-he just talks fast" he explained with a nervous laughed before looking back at chan. "n-nice meeting you too, chan hyung. i'm seungmin" he introduced himself properly.</p><p>chan smiled and ruffled seungmin's hair. "you're so cute! you remind me of a puppy" he cooed at the younger who blushed at what he said and mumbled a soft thank you as they both laughed, forgetting about hyunjin who looks at them with a frown in his face.</p><p>"okay okay that's enough" he interrupted and take a hold of seungmin's hand before pulling him close to him, suddenly feeling possessive over the younger before he looked at chan with a sour expression.</p><p>seungmin was oblivious of what was happening but he knew that something was up with hyunjin so he just kept his mouth shut as he wait for what will happen while chan has a mischievous smile on his lips as he looks at hyunjin with a meaningful smile, obviously knowing what's up with hyunjin.</p><p>the younger doctor scoffed as he rolled his eyes at the older doctor as he irritably told him to quiet playing with him, making chan more amused but shrugged nonetheless and raised his hands in defeat but the same mischievous smile is still on his lips.</p><p>"alright, see you around on monday" chan chuckled and smiled at seungmin who gladly returned it. "nice meeting you again, seungmin. i gotta go before a dongsaeng slaughter me alive" chan then looked at hyunjin who looks more irritated now.</p><p>the oldest waved at them before turning back and walking away, probably back to his own office, seungmin still waved at him despite his back turned to them but stopped when he felt a glare directing to him, which sent a shiver to his spine.</p><p>he nervously looked at hyunjin, who was giving him sharp glares. seungmin gulped, having no idea why hyunjin was like that.</p><p>"w-why are you looking at me like that?" he managed to asked, which took him a lot of courage to do so because hyunjin looks so intimidating right now.</p><p>and with that question, hyunjin seems to snapped out of it and his soft expression turned back but the same intense and intimidating gaze was still on his eyes before he shrugged and gave his answer to the younger who only got more confused with it.</p><p>"when you found something rare and unique, something alone and has no duplicate you'll make sure that no one could snatch something from you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they successfully got hyunjin's stuffs from his office, which was just his suitcase and some important files and they're now back at his car but seungmin was lost in thoughts again, but this time, not because of his parents but because of what hyunjin said at the hospital earlier. the doctor's words just confuse more the more he thinks about it, he's so clueless, not just by hyunjin's words but also with what he felt after hearing those words. he's pretty sure that he don't know why the latter said that but it gave him that tingly,fuzzy feelings.</p><p>"you're so quite, still thinking of your parents?" hyunjin interrupted the younger's thoughts when they happened the stop light was red. "you shouldn't think much about it, i'm sure that you'll be fine with then anytime soon" he encourages in a soft tone, glancing at seungmin to gave him a smile.</p><p>seungmin shook his head and gladly gave back a smile. "I wasn't thinking of my parents, i'm thinking of something else" he said honestly, but didn't said that he was thinking of hyunjin, or more like thinking of what he said earlier.</p><p>"and what could that be?" hyunjin questioned with curiosity. He truly wants to know what made the latter deeply lost at his thoughts.</p><p>seungmin shrugged and tried to hide his nervousness before uttering a half like answer, "I was thinking if I would be meeting your dog, kkami"<br/>well, that really crossed his mind though it wasn't that much of a thought but he really wanna see hyunjin's dog.</p><p>hyunjin giggled and started driving again when the stop light turned green, "kkami's at my place, she'll love to see you for sure" he muttered.</p><p>"who's taking care of kkami when you're not home?" seungmin asked.</p><p>"kkami is trained enough to be left alone at home and knows where to relieve herself so i'm just leaving her alone at my place then will just deal with his poops and piss when I got home" hyunjin explained without looking at younger, his eyes are fixed on the road.</p><p>Seungmin nodded in understanding, "it must be nice to have a pet" he concluded, making hyunjin nod in agreement.</p><p>"it is"</p><p>a comfortable silence was shared between them as the finally arrived at the building of hyunjin's unit.</p><p>hyunjin opened the door for seungmin as the latter said a small thank you, clutching the box of cake in his hand as they walked towards the elevator and hyunjin pressing the button of the floor of his unit.</p><p>"i'm hungry, I can't wait to eat this cake" seungmin grumbled and pouted, making the taller giggle and ruffle his hair.</p><p>"it's past snack time, don't worry we'll eventually eat that when we arrive" hyunjin told the younger.</p><p>the elevator let out a dinged sound once they arrived at the ninth floor, they exited the elevator and walked towards hyunjin's door as he typed in the password and entered, getting the box of cake from the younger.</p><p>seungmin observed the place as they finally entered while hyunjin quietly watched him. The unit was big and and spacious and everything looks cozy yet elegant at the same time. the color scheme are a shade of gray, white and black which make it look more elegant and the kitchen and dining area were also well designed and he saw a hallway, probably going to the rooms but what caught seungmin's attention was the transparent wall on one side of the place, letting him see the view outside and he's sure that he saw the sunset, oh how he love the sunset.</p><p>"woof woof!"</p><p>seungmin was so immersed at watching the sunset that he flinched when he heard the bark. hyunjin chuckled at his reaction before he kneel down to pat the head of his dog, kkami who leaned on his touch. seungmin's eyes sparkle when he saw kkami, he also kneel down to look at the dog properly.</p><p>"can i touch her?" he asked hesitantly, slightly afraid that kkami might bite him because it is the first time that they meet each other.</p><p>hyunjin chuckled. "of course, she don't bite" he answered and ruffled seungmin's hair.</p><p>hyunjin have his real dog in front of him but there's a puppy beside him, which is seungmin. he chuckled at the thought. he loves kkami but maybe seungmin is his favorite puppy.</p><p>kkami wiggled her tail when seungmin touched her and she happily licked his hands, making him giggle. "wah! kkami's so cute" he cheered excitedly as he continued petting the dog who was more comfortable to him now.</p><p>you're cuter though. hyunjin thought as he stood up, pointing the box of cake.</p><p>"go play with kkami while i prepare the cake so we can eat" he told the younger who simply nodded at him, too immersed with kkami. hyunjin just chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>meanwhile, seungmin carried kkami towards the couch as he sat there and put the dog on his lap. kkami layed comfortably on seungmin's lap while the latter caress his soft furs. hyunjin must be really taking care of kkami because she looks so taken care off, her hair were well groom and she doesn't smell.</p><p>seungmin got his phone from his picture and snapped few pictures of kkami, just for memory purposes he said.</p><p>hyunjin returned with two plates in hands, each with one slice of the strawberry shortcake. he placed it on the coffee table alongside two forks and sat on the small couch in front of seungmin. they both chuckled when kkami barked at the smell of the cake.</p><p>"ah ah kkami, you can't eat this" hyunjin said to his dog while shaking his index finger while seungmin could only giggle.</p><p>hyunjin stood up, "i'll just give kkami her food, you could eat first" he told to seungmin who shook his head.</p><p>"no, go ahead. i'll wait for you" he said and carried kkami then put him on the floor.</p><p>"alright, i'll be fast" hyunjin smiled and looked at kkami. "let's go kkami, i bet you're really hungry" he called his dog who happily followed him towards the corner where her dog bowl is placed.</p><p>seungmin watched as hyunjin poured a good amount of dog food on kkami's bowl and smiled when kkami immediately dived in to her bowl to eat. kkami looks so cute and seungmin can't help but to coo at him but other part of his brain says that hyunjin is cuter.</p><p>seungmin's eyes widened when he realized it and turned away from hyunjin and kkami, he mentally face palmed as he tried to shrugged the thought away but it seems like it's already stucked on his head, that hyunjin is cuter. he can feel himself heating up, he's probably blushing real hard right now.</p><p>"oh? why are you red?" hyunjin asked with concerned when he finally sat in front of seungmin, immediately noticing the younger's red face.</p><p>"a-ah, it's just hot" seungmin stuttered as he panicked inside.</p><p>hyunjin's forehead creased."but the aircon is on? do you want me to make it higher?"</p><p>seungmin immediately wave his hands and shake his head. "n-no! just don't mind me. this is nothing" he then laughed nervously. "let's just eat, i'm really hungry" he reasoned and took a cake on his mouth.</p><p>hyunjin didn't akses farther more and just also eat. "let's just eat another cake later, it will be dinner soon after all" hyunjin reminded and seungmin simply nodded, too embarrass to utter a world.</p><p>in the middle of eating their cake, hyunjin suddenly called seungmin.</p><p>"seungmin"</p><p>seungmin glanced at him and asked him what is it but he could just feel himself getting more red when he saw the older slowly leaning forward to him. seungmin didn't move, he froze on his seat while the doctor continued leaning it.</p><p>their faces are so close right now and seungmin doesn't know what to do nor what hyunjin is doing.</p><p>will he kiss me? seungmin thought at the moment.</p><p>but his question was answered when he felt hyunjin's thumb on the side of his lips, wiping the whipped cream that got on it before he leaned back and gave seungmin a soft smile.</p><p>"you eat so messily" hyunjin chuckled.<br/>seungmin was still froze at his seat. he literally thought that hyunjin will kiss him. for the second time that day, he thought that they will kiss but both are just fake news.</p><p>
  <em>why do i even want us to kiss? not that i have a crush on him...wait- do i have a crush on him?!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin plays with kkami while hyunjin stays at the kitchen to make dinner. the younger could smell the foods as he rubs kkami's tummy.</p><p>"you cute little one" seungmin cooed as the dog rolled over and wagged its tail at the latter.</p><p>seungmin felt the pain on his legs for he's crouching for too long, so with a slight groan, he carried kkami and stood up as he sat on the long couch, putting kkami on his lap while stroking its soft fur.</p><p>seungmin then scrunched his nose when he smelled himself. he hadn't change his clothes since earlier, he's still on his suit and slacks. hyunjin hasn't change into normal clothes so either so seungmin is shy to borrow clothes, maybe he'll just wait till hyunjin offered him some clothes since this is his house and seungmin is just staying in. </p><p>maybe he'll call woojin tommorow to bring him clothes and some of his important stuffs. he could actually call woojin right now but he knows that at this time of the day the older is busy at the mansion, especially now that seungmin's parents are there. </p><p>speaking of his parents, he wonders how they're reacting now that he's not home. he turned off his phone and decided to just open it tomorrow to call woojin so that no one could contact him nor trace his whereabouts today. he knew that his parents are assessing the situation right now. oh how much he's irritated towards his parents.</p><p>seungmin snapped out his thoughts when kkami wiggled on his laps then jump off, running towards the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>"wait, kkami!" seungmin called the dog as he stood up from the couch and followed kkami towards the kitchen.</p><p>when he reached the kitchen, he saw hyunjin who was now washing his hands, probably because he's done preparing dinner, seungmin could see the foods on the dining table and it honestly made him salivate, he literally heard his tummy growled.</p><p>"had fun playing with your seungmin hyung?" hyunjin giggled as he carried kkami before he walked towards seungmin.</p><p>"hey, should we eat or change to more comfortable clothes first?" the doctor questioned the younger.</p><p>"i don't have clothes though" seungmin said shyly, making the latter laughed.</p><p>"i'll lend you my clothes don't worry" hyunjin assured.</p><p>seungmin raised his head to look at hyunjin. "really?" he asked with sparkly eyes. </p><p>and dude, hyunjin thought that seungmin literally looks like a puppy at that moment. hyunjin gulped at the sight but nodded nonetheless.</p><p>"y-yeah, my tops would be a little oversized to you but i think that won't harm" hyunjin answered.</p><p>"thank you!" seungmin smiled, as hyunjin mirrored his smile.</p><p>"so? change or eat first?" </p><p>"we shouldn't let the foods wait so let's eat first and just change later" </p><p>"alright"</p><p>seungmin took his seat on the dining table as he waits for hyunjin to finish putting foods on kkami's bowl. seungmin smiled while watching the latter do it, hyunjin looks so adorable with kkami.</p><p>"thank you for the food" seungmin stated as they started eating.</p><p>hyunjin didn't take a bite as he watch seungmin ate the foods he cook, waiting for his reaction.</p><p>"how's it?" hyunjin asked.</p><p>seungmin showed a thumbs up as he continued chewing the food, he drunk water as he completely swallowed the foods. "these are good! if you're not a doctor i'll actually think that you're a chef of some fancy five star hotels!" seungmin praised as he took another spoonful of the foods.</p><p>hyunjin smiled as he slightly blushed from the younger's praises. "well, thank you. one of my friends is a chef and he actually thought me lots of recipe" he stated shyly.</p><p>"really? ooh that friend of you must really be a good chef. he thought you well" seungmin concluded.</p><p>"yeah" hyunjin chuckled as he started to dig in too.</p><p>finishing their dinner with the same cake as their dessert, seungmin volunteered to wash the things they used.</p><p>"no, this is my house and you're a visitor, i should be the one washing" hyunjin refused.</p><p>seungmin raised him a brow and crossed his arms at his chest. "i'm the one staying in to your house, i should at least do this because i owe you" </p><p>"you don't owe me something because i gladly agreed for you to stay here" hyunjin argues.</p><p>"i'm washing the dishes okay? go shower and change clothes, i'll be done once you're finish so i could also shower and change clothes then" seungmin insisted and reasoned out.</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"no buts, now go"</p><p>seungmin pushed hyunjin who was still refusing out of the kitchen. in the end, hyunjin surrendered, stomping towards his room like a child, can you imagine a doctor stomping like a child? seungmin could only shook his head and chuckle at the latter as he proceeded to wash the dishes.</p><p>once he's done, he put the washing gloves away and exited the kitchen, kkami was on the couch, sleeping cutely. seungmin cooed at the sight before he turns around to be meet a hyunjin who's casually drying his dump hair with a towel.</p><p>seungmin stared at the latter, this is the first time that he saw the doctor wearing normal clothes, he always see him with long sleeves, slacks and his lab gown but now he's only his casual clothes, a white v-neck tee and a grey sweatpants. damn, he looks so hot, seungmin thought at his unconscious mind.</p><p>"seungmin?" hyunjin called a little loud, snapping seungmin on his trance.</p><p>"y-yeah?" seungmin stuttered.</p><p>hyunjin chuckled, pointing to the room of his door. "i said that you could go shower and change now, i've put a sweatshirt and a sweatpants on my bed, you could wear them. there's also an underwear, it's new and is not used yet so don't worry. there's an extra towel on the bathroom" hyunjin explained.</p><p>seungmin blushed and nodded, uttering a soft thank you before he sprinted towards hyunjin's room with his head hanging low. dude was he shy?</p><p>seungmin roamed his eyes inside the room once he's in. the room looks so clean and neat and the color scheme is ranging from black, white and gray. it looks so manly and it smells like hyunjin's cologne. there's a queen size bed and an office table at the side, probably where hyunjin do his works as a doctor when he's at home.</p><p>as seungmin got the clothes from hyunjin's bed, he went to the bathroom which is actually spacious. he went in into the shower do what he should do after putting his clothes on the sink. getting the extra towel, seungmin dried himself and put on the clothes that hyunjin lend before he folded his used clothes and put it for the mean time on an empty shelf on top of the sink.</p><p>the sweatpants fits perfectly at him but the sweatshirt looks very oversized in him but he just shrugged it off because it's comfortable, or maybe it's even more comfortable because it is hyunjin's clothes that he's wearing. </p><p>seungmin didn't got out of the bathroom till he fully dried his hair, and once he came out, hyunjin is already inside his room, on his bed, under his cover, back on the headboard as he read some office papers, he looks at seungmin's direction once he heard the door opening.</p><p>"you done?" hyunjin asked with a smile.</p><p>seungmin could only nod because boi, hyunjin's sight, looking like a snack on his own bed, made seungmin speechless. like how? he's just casually sitting and leaning on the headboard while reading some papers but why is seungmin feeling that his heart could burst anytime soon?</p><p>"where are you going?" hyunjin asked when seungmin opened the door of his room, ready to go out.</p><p>"uhm? on the living room? to sleep on the couch?" seungmin answered, or more like questioned.</p><p>he's just staying in, so staying means sleeping on the couch at the living room, especially that hyunjin has no extra rooms.</p><p>"no, you can sleep here. my bed is big, two more people could fit" hyunjin told him while patting the space beside him. "and beside, kkami will probably bother you and won't let you sleep if you sleep there, the living room is her territory" he added with a chuckle.</p><p>"i...uh...are you sure?" seungmin hesitated.</p><p>"yeah, come here already and sleep. its getting late" hyunjin answered as he place the papers that he's reading on the bedside table before he finally slipped under his cover.</p><p>seungmin hesitated for a bit but still complied and slipped under the covers beside the doctor, keeping their distance. </p><p>"sleep tight" hyunjin said softly.</p><p>"yeah, good night" seungmin whispered before he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin snuggled closer to his pillow as sighed in contentment, smelling the lavender scent of the pillow. it has been a while since he had a good and comfortable sleep. he hugged the pillow tighter as it gives him the warmth that he wants.</p><p>and that's when he felt that the pillow is breathing and shaking. his forehead creased, still without opening his eyes. since when did a pillow breaths and shakes?</p><p>to check, he moves closer and hugged the pillow tighter and much to his surprise, it's still breathing and shaking. sleepiness left his system as he got intrigued and scared of the pillow.</p><p>he slowly open his left eye and the first thing that he saw is white. so the pillow is white? he thought as he opened his other eye, now he's completely wide awake as he heard a laugh.</p><p>his eyes widened, thinking that the pillow is laughing but then his eyes darted upward, he met someone's eyes. surely it's not a pillow because pillows doesn't have eyes.</p><p>it was the doctor.</p><p>"good morning, you looks so comfortable in your sleep so i didn't wake you" hyunjin said with a chuckle, a soft smile plastered on his face.</p><p>hyunjin stared back at his eyes with a grin plastered on his face. both are not blinking, but that wasn't long when seungmin realized what was happening. his eyes went down to his arms that are hugging hyunjin's waist which he thought earlier is a fucking pillow. his eyes alternately went up to hyunjin's face and to his arms that are hugging the doctor's waist before he closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment.</p><p>and as if he got burned by the older, he pushed himself away from the doctor and stumbled out of the bed. his face and ears red as he splattered out continuous "i'm so sorry" towards the doctor.</p><p>hyunjin sat up, shaking his head and his hands in front of seungmin as he chuckled softly. "it's fine, that's normal, you were asleep so you're unconscious of your actions" he insisted but seungmin still says sorry, saying that he's just staying in and sharing a bed but he still gets to comfortable and even hugged him in sleep.</p><p>hyunjin laughed. "seungmin, i swear, it's totally fine. it's no harm, unless you'll bite me in sleep"</p><p>seungmin stopped saying sorry and stared at the doctor with wide eye. lost for words. hyunjin's ears turned red as he chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"t-that sounds weird, sorry" he snickered as he scratched the back of his neck but managed to composed himself in no time and smiled again at the younger.</p><p>"but on the positive side, that stops you from saying sorry" he commented as he winked playfully at seungmin who didn't say a word.</p><p>hyunjin pressed his lips into thin line as he decided to stood up and get out of bed before turning back to seungmin who still looks shy and embarrassed of what just happened. hyunjin found it cute even though he himself is embarrassed what he just said.</p><p>"so, i think you should call woojin for your stuffs to be here, you know?" hyunjin suggested.</p><p>seungmin squinted his eyes at the latter. "how'd you know that i'll be calling woojin to bring my stuffs here?" he questioned, forgetting what happened.</p><p>hyunjin shrugged casually. "he's your most trusted servant in your mansion right? so i figure that he will be the one that you'll inform. besides, he's the only servant that i know in the mansion" he explained.</p><p>seungmin nodded. "makes sense" he shrugged and reached for his phone that was placed on hyunjin's nightstand. turning it open as he was welcomed with a lot of missed calls, mostly from his parents and woojin.</p><p>he clicked woojin's name and called back and he wasn't surprised when the latter immediately answered. hyunjin softly chuckled when the younger flinched, probably because woojin shouted on the other line.</p><p>"i'm fine, i'm at doctor hwang's. i'll be staying here for the mean time. and please don't tell my parents where i am. no! i don't wanna go there, you know how much i hate to see them. just, please, bring me clothes here and some of my other important stuffs, you know what are those. yeah yeah, thank you. i'll text you the address. i'll wait for you" seungmin conversed as he clicked the end call button.</p><p>he proceeded to text woojin hyunjin's address, hyunjin watching him as he finished doing so. "well, how can we be so sure that he won't bring your parents with him?" he asked.</p><p>"he won't, i trust him" seungmin answered and turned off his phone again, putting it back to the nightstand.</p><p>seungmin looked at the clocked in the nightstand and saw that it's already quarter to eight. he turned to hyunjin.<br/>"shouldn't we be eating breakfast now?" he questioned.</p><p>hyunjin chuckled. "yeah, let's go"</p><p>they exited the room and they were welcome with a loud bark from kkami when they arrived at the living room. hyunjin looks devastated when kkami went first to seungmin and stayed with him.</p><p>"hey! i'm your owner, kkami!" hyunjin whined, the dog only barked as seungmin laughed and stuck his tongue out towards the doctor who was pouting.</p><p>"you should prepare breakfast now, doctor hwang" seungmin teased and hyunjin huffed at him before he stood up from his squat position.</p><p>"i can't believe that my own dog disowned me" hyunjin said in disbelief and seungmin could only laughed at him as they heard the door bell rang. hyunjin's forehead creased.</p><p>"that's probably not woojin since that's fast, so who could that be?" he said in confusion as seungmin shrugged and carried kkami, softly caressing the dog's head.</p><p>"i'll get it, you prepare breakfast" he insisted as hyunjin nodded and shrugged before turning away and entering the kitchen to prepare their breakfast and didn't forget to put dog food on kkami's bowl even though he's still salty that kkami chose seungmin over him. maybe because they're both a puppy.</p><p>meanwhile, seungmin jogged towards the entrance when the person or persons outside kept ringing the doorbell. who's crackhead will ring a doorbell this much? it's irritating.</p><p>"wait!" seungmin yelled as he finally reached the door and clicked it opened, only to frowned when he saw who was- no who are outside.</p><p>"g'day mate!"</p><p>"excuse me, noona but do you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>seungmin rolled his eyes at the two literal crackheads and was about to close the door when felix and jisung stopped him from doing so as they laughed and hurriedly went outside. they even went ahead of him towards the living room as he shrugged and followed him. they're hyunjin's friends for a longer time and they sure have been here a lot unlike him.</p><p>"yo doctor hwang! prepare breakfast for us too!" jisung yelled like a madman as he ran towards the kitchen while felix stayed seated on the couch, seungmin sat beside him, putting kkami down to the floor which went to her sleeping cushion.</p><p>"hey, i heard that you ran away from home and won't go to work?" felix started as he laughed. "man, you're brave"</p><p>seungmin shrugged. "and you heard the news from?" he questioned.</p><p>"from changbin, of course, who else" felix answered as he slightly squealed at the mention of his boyfriend. seungmin nodded. woojin had probably called changbin and mentioned it.</p><p>"what the fuck han jisung! my kitchen will end up burning if you stay any longer here!" hyunjin yelled from the kitchen and there came jisung running out of the kitchen, laughing as he flipped down beside seungmin.</p><p>felix and seungmin turned to him with a confused look. "what did you do this time, dude?" felix asked and chuckled.</p><p>jisung shrugged but laughed again. "nothing, just put a pot a water inside the microwave oven, too bad hyunjin caught me" he answered so casually as if he didn't almost burn the kitchen. felix laughed at the story while seungmin just shook his head.</p><p>"alright, let's eat, but you jisung will eat kkami's food" hyunjin said, coming out of the kitchen. felix and seungmin laughed at what he said as jisung grimaced.</p><p>"man, that's gross" jisung said in disgust and the three laughed at him.</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes at him. "whatever, the one that will arrive last at the dining won't get a dessert" </p><p>the three of them bolts up after hearing hyunjin's words and ran fast towards the dining area. they arrived almost at the same time as hyunjin laughed at them and clapped his hands in amusement. the three glared at him and rolled their eyes before they sat down. no one should joke about dessert in this household.</p><p>hyunjin was about to sit on the vacant seat beside seungmin when he heard the doorbell rang. he groaned and walked towards the entrance of his place. he's expecting that it was woojin so he prepared a warm smile but that smile turned into a frown when he saw who was standing in front of his unit. he was so hungry and the person that he was expected is not even the one standing outside.</p><p>"why do you look so disappointed when you saw me? i'm hurt" the blonde pretended that he was hurt.</p><p>hyunjin rolled his eyes at him. "coz you looks like a kangaroo, hyung. what if you become a veterinarian instead?" he joked earning a frown from the older.</p><p>"whatever, by the way, felix mentioned that he'll be chilling here with jisung so i decided to tag along since it's a day off, jeongin will come later" chan explained.</p><p>"they really planned this without even informing me? how nice" hyunjin groaned. chan laughed.</p><p>"that's because you'll say no if they told you" chan pointed out and pushed hyunjin aside so he could enter. hyunjin rolled his yes and closed the door, following chan.</p><p>"hyunjin, is it wooji- oh hi doctor bang"</p><p>seungmin came out of the kitchen to asked hyunjin but he noticed chan and got shy as he blushed. not that he has a crush on chan or something, he was just really shy and intimidated by the older.</p><p>but for hyunjin, it's the other way around and he doesn't like it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin munched on his food as he unconsciously stabbed the meat on his plate in anger. the sight in front of him is not a sight to behold. if only lasers could come out of his eyes, then chan would be dead by now.</p><p>seungmin and chan sat comfortably in the seats in front of hyunjin as they chat softly, as if seungmin wasn't awkward at the beginning. well, chan is a person that you could get comfortable with easily, hyunjin won't even doubt that since the older was also the first one that approached and guided him on his first days on the hospital.</p><p>but seeing chan and seungmin in one frame, especially in front of his salad is something that he'll surely doubt. like, he doesn't know if chan's doing it on purpose or seungmin just really had taken a liking for the older.</p><p>oh hell, nah. says hyunjin's mind as he stopped chewing on his food.</p><p>"chan hyung, you really looks like a kangaroo" he heard seungmin giggled.</p><p>hyunjin gripped his fork tightly as hi gaze on the two in front of him became sharper. what? they're already that close that seungmin's calling him hyung now? hyunjin outraged on his mind.</p><p>"dude, stop torturing your foods" jisung chuckled as he pointed hyunjin's food, well that is if you could still call it food because it surely doesn't look like one on how salvage it looks.</p><p>seungmin removed his attention from chan and looked at hyunjin who scowled at jisung and felix who are now teasing hyunjin with things that seungmin doesn't understand.</p><p>"i thought some kind of bullet or laser will come shooting out of your eyes" felix cockled as he threw a green peace towards hyunjin who hissed when it hit his forehead.</p><p>"hey, don't throw foods felix" seungmin scolded his friend who raised his hands in surrender and went back to eating his foods, whispering and giggling softly with jisung. seungmin could only raised a brow at the two because they can't understand them before turning to hyunjin with a concern look.</p><p>"hyunjin, something wrong?" he asked oh so softly that hyunjin suddenly felt guilty of his actions earlier.</p><p>hyunjin sighed as he loosened his grip on his fork and showed a soft yet shy smile at the younger. "yeah, i'm fine" he assured but seungmin wasn't convinced that he reached his hand forward at touched hyunjin's forehead, thinking that the latter must be sick or something.</p><p>as if he got burned, hyunjin immediately backed away from seungmin's hand, making the latter even more confused of what was happening. "are you sure you're okay? you're red" seungmin pointed out.</p><p>"y-yeah, don't worry, i'm fine. j-just finish your foods" hyunjin stammered as he cursed mentally. why am i stuttering?</p><p>"okay?" seungmin told softly as he went to finish his foods, attention no longer on chan which made hyunjin sighed in relief. he don't even know what's wrong with him, it's not that he's jealous or something, but maybe he is. </p><p>chan scoffed playfully as he watched what happened. he was well aware of hyunjin's glares towards him when he was chatting with seungmin earlier. he can only shake his head in amusement as he looks at hyunjin's expression. it's too obvious that the latter was jealous, though chan doesn't know if hyunjin really has feelings for seungmin because for what he knew it wasn't that long when the two of them became friends.</p><p>but who knows if hyunjin developed feelings for the latter throughout those times that he'll do his doctor duties towards seungmin and he just doesn't notice it until now? </p><p>by the time that they're done by their meals, seungmin volunteered washing the dishes but hyunjin told him not to because felix and jisung will do it. "what, us?!" the two exclaimed but it only took one glare from hyunjin and they're already off to washing the dishes. they both know that if they won't do it then they won't ever have the chance to lay their foot in hyunjin's unit again.</p><p>"kkami, come to hyung" hyunjin called his dog as he sat on the long couch. the called dog ran to him and settled on his lap as he stroke went to stroke the dog's head.</p><p>seungmin sat beside hyunjin as chan sat on the single couch, eyes on his phone as he secretly watch the two. hyunjin glare softly when seungmin get kkami from his lap and put it on his own but chan had noticed how hyunjin's expression changed into a fond look, how it soften. chan smiled and shook his head. he wonders when will they end up to each other.</p><p>ding dong</p><p>"that must be woojin"</p><p>"that must be jeongin"</p><p>seungmin and chan said at the same time, making them look at each other and laughed. hyunjin rolled his eyes at that as he stood up. "i'll see who it was" he told them but chan immediately stood up and said, "no, i'll get it" before he strides towards the door. hyunjin shrugged as he sat back down.</p><p>"hyunjin, are you angry to me?" seungmin asked softly, making hyunjin turned his head towards him in an instant and gave the latter a confused yet soft look. "and what made you think that i'm mad at you?" he questioned.</p><p>seungmin shrugged. "i don't know, you seems like you're in a bad mood and you're not talking to me since we started eating breakfast" he answered in a tiny voice as he play with kkami's fur.</p><p>"do i have to leave now? don't you want me staying here? am i a nuisance or something?" seungmin asked further and it made hyunjin shook his head repeatedly with matching shaking his hands in front of seungmin as he panicked.</p><p>"h-hey, it's not like that. stop overthinking seungmin. i-i was just really not in the mood" hyunjin explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "i'm sorry if you felt like that, but i promise that i'm not mad at you, okay?" </p><p>seungmin raised his head and looked at the taller straight in the eyes. "really?" he asked so cutely. hyunjin gulped as he nodded and gave the shorter a smile. "yeah, so forget about that" he answered as seungmin nodded and mirrored his smile.</p><p>"oh hey jeongin! and hello-who are you?" </p><p>seungmin and hyunjin heard jisung's loud voice as they glared at him for a second before the looked at where he was looking and found out that chan came back with woojin and someone which seungmin assumed was jeongin. seungmin immediately stood up upon seeing woojin, kkami instinctively jumping off of his lap before he did so.</p><p>"young master" woojin called as he bowed lightly.</p><p>"oh wow we got a rich friend here, damn my poor ass can't relate to that young master" felix butted in but seungmin could only laughed at his statement as he went near woojin who got two big bags which he assumed was where his stuffs are.</p><p>"thanks, woojin" seungmin told the older with a smile as he got a hold of the bags. "how's my parents doing?" he questioned lowly.</p><p>"they're at the house, they asked me where i'll be bringing this bag and when i told them that i'll bring these to you" woojin answered.</p><p>"and what did they say after that?" seungmin asked, biting his lower lip, a habit that he do when he's nervous.</p><p>"well, they told me to tell you that they're sorry and that they understand what you're feeling right now. they're hoping that you'll be home soon and have a talk to them" the older didn't hesitate to answer again as seungmin nodded and sighed before going back to his seat.</p><p>the other people at the place doesn't know what to do at the sudden gloomy atmosphere, especially chan and jeongin that are clueless of what was happening between seungmin and his parents.</p><p>"you should really talk to them soon" hyunjin told seungmin as he gave him a light tap on the shoulder. </p><p>seungmin nodded shortly. "yeah, i will soon" he said softly.</p><p>it was so quiet after those words from seungmin until chan turned to woojin and held his hand out towards him with a big grin plastered on his lips, breaking the silence with his next words.</p><p>"hey, i'm chan, but you can call me yours" </p><p>woojin raised him a brow. "sorry, but i don't need to take care of a kangaroo" he answered with sarcasm before turning to seungmin.</p><p>"i'll go now, call me if you need anything and i hope that you'll talk to your parents soon" he told the younger who nodded at him and said a simple "thank you" before he was out of the door.</p><p>"woah, chan hyung, that was epic!" felix exclaimed in english as he clapped his hands while laughing, jisung doing the same as him as they continued mocking chan on his rejection earlier.</p><p>"shut up" chan groaned as he sat down on the single couch again, jeongin laughing and sitting on the arm rest of the single couch.</p><p>"well, wasn't that devastating?" the youngest laughed but chan only scowl at him.</p><p>hyunjin and seungmin laughing softly at the long couch and chan grabbed a throw pillow and aimed it at hyunjin who was hit straight in the face. "hey!" hyunjin protested.</p><p>chan rolled his eyes at him. "at least i'm confessing my feelings unlike you" he said in sarcasm.</p><p>and bruh, did it hit hyunjin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin just finished his shift, flapping on his swivel chair inside his office with a groan of exhaustion. he fished his phone from his lab gown's pocket when it vibrated. once he saw who's name on the screen, it feels like all the exhaustion faded away.</p><p>he pressed the answer button.</p><p>"hey, seungmin" he started, smiling unconsciously as he push his hair back.</p><p>"hyunjin, what time will you arrive home? i'll cook dinner" seungmin answered on the other line, followed with a bark which hyunjin assumed was kkami.</p><p>the doctor's smile widens. it's almost four weeks since seungmin had stayed at hyunjin's unit. in that almost four weeks, the younger really did not go to work in his company. he would constantly give a call to changbin to tell him what he should do in the company like conferences and meetings for seungmin's behalf while the latter only work on his laptop that woojin had brought to him on that time he brought seungmin's stuffs at hyunjin's unit.</p><p>with that, hyunjin go to his work while seungmin stays at his unit with kkami. what makes hyunjin smile is that everytime he got home, there would always be foods for him, prepared by seungmin and they would always eat together. then they would wash the dirty dishes together before they take take a night bath and go to bed, on hyunjin's room (because he only has one room). they would sleep on each side of the bed but in the morning they would find themselves tangled to each other.</p><p>it was so normal between them, they're so close to each other now that everything they do towards each other feels like they have always been doing that before. no awkwardness, just comfortableness.</p><p>they're like husbands living under the same roof. hyunjin being the hard working husband while seungmin is the caring husband.</p><p>i wonder what would it feel if he's my husband.</p><p>"hyunjin? you still there?" </p><p>hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing seungmin's worried tone on the phone. he shook his head as he felt his face heating out. he literally just thought about being seungmin's husband when they're not even boyfriends not have mutual feelings for each other.</p><p>"o-oh sorry, i just finished my shift, maybe i'll be home in like thirty forty five minutes, i'll just rest for a bit in my office" hyunjin told nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"okay, drive safely and see you at home" seungmin said happily before hyunjin heard the hanged up sound.</p><p>hyunjin looked at the phone and pouted. "he didn't even let me say goodbye" he muttered before he leaned back on the chair, staring at the wall in front of him.</p><p>thoughts o seungmin flooded his mind as he did so but the words of chan few weeks ago suddenly entered his mind.</p><p>"at least i'm confessing my feelings, unlike you" </p><p>confessing feelings. how do you even do that? and wasn't it the first time that chan met woojin? how did he knew that he has feelings for him? hyunjin had been thinking a lot about this ever since. it makes him questions his real feelings for seungmin.</p><p>sure, they know each other for a long time now and they're friends for quiet a while now, they even gotten pretty close now but hyunjin isn't sure about his feelings.</p><p>does finding out that seungmin is actually adorable and cute means hyunjin likes him?</p><p>does finding out that seungmin is handsome means hyunjin likes him?</p><p>does hyunjin letting seungmin stays at his home means that he likes him?</p><p>does hating seeing seungmin sad and crying means that hyunjin likes him? </p><p>does wanting to kiss seungmin's plump lips means that hyunjin likes him?</p><p>or does hyunjin being jealous of chan when he's with seungmin means that he likes seungmin?</p><p>hyunjin's eyes widened upon realizing the answer to all of that questions. his right hand going to cover his mouth in shock when the answer hits him hard. </p><p>"shit, hwang hyunjin" he muttered, though it was muffled because his mouth was covered with his right hand.</p><p>he uncovered his mouth as he stood up, slamming his hands on his able, too overwhelmed to prevent himself from doing so.</p><p>yes</p><p>"yes, the fuck yes, i like him!" hyunjin exclaimed, still wide eyed,not sure of what he should do about the information he just knew.</p><p>he grabbed his hair and pulled at it as he got embarrassed of his own thought earlier. "gosh, did i really thought about wanting to kiss seungmin?" he muttered in disbelief as his cheeks and ears heated up.</p><p>"and did i just admitted that i really was jealous of chan?!" he grumbled, eyes closing tight in full embarrassment.</p><p>"who's jealous of who?"</p><p>"fudge, you scared me!" </p><p>hyunjin yelled at chan who didn't notice entering his office. "and it's none of your business" he added, the older laughing at him.</p><p>"looks like some realization had hit you" chan pointed out, laughing as he went to sit on the couch inside hyunjin's office.</p><p>"your shift's finished, why are you still here? aren't you supposed to home by now?" chan questioned. "seungmin must be waiting for you" he added.</p><p>hyunjin's eyes widened. "oh shit, i forgot" he mumbled, grabbing his phone and his stuff before sprinting towards his office door.</p><p>"i'll leave now, chan hyung" he bid his goodbye to chan who gave him a wave with a meaningful smile.</p><p>"yeah, and hyunjin, i heard someone admitting that he likes seungmin and he was jealous of chan" chan laughed when hyunjin turned to him with a mad expression, though his cheeks and ears are red in embarrassment.</p><p>"shut up, chan hyung! argh!" hyunjin exclaimed as he finally stomped his way out of his office, leaving a laughing chan inside his office.</p><p>hyunjin immediately rode his car and drove off to his unit. he's pretty sure that he's late for about ten to fifteen minutes now. he suddenly was excited to see seungmin but he's silently hoping that seungmin wasn't mad because he was late.</p><p>after entering his door's passcode, he crouched down to removes his shoe and put it aside neatly. </p><p>"seungmin! i'm home" he yelled as he smiled upon seeing kkami running towards him.</p><p>"hi, baby" he cooed as he carried the dog, making his way towards the living room, suddenly confused because kkami looks kinda agitated.</p><p>"what's wrong, kkam- oh" hyunjin didn't finish his words when he had raised his head and was welcomed with quiet a sight.</p><p>maybe that's why kkami looks agitated as he ran off to welcome hyunjin.</p><p>it was because of seungmin, and someone else hyunjin doesn't know who, hugging tightly on the living room couch.</p><p>hyunjin wasn't sure but he heard something breaking.</p><p>perhaps, it was his heart?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>why am i seeing this now? right when i just realized my feelings for him.</em><br/><br/>hyunjin thought as he stare at the scene in front of him quietly. he don't know who's the guy seungmin's hugging because he can't see his face, meanwhile, seungmin haven't noticed him yet since his face was shoved down the man's neck.<br/><br/>suddenly, kkami tried to wiggle out of hyunjin's hold, so he let her be and put her down, but regretted doing so when kkami dashes towards the couch, barking as she jump up to the couch right between seungmin and the man, making them broke away from each other.<br/><br/>"kkami" seungmin softly whined but then giggled, carrying kkami up to show her to the person in front.<br/><br/>"aren't she cute?" seungmin giggled.<br/><br/>"she's cute, but you're cuter" the person answered.<br/><br/>"shut up" seungmin giggled and placed seungmin on his lap.<br/><br/>hyunjin's eyebrow immediately raised at the man's comeback, his fist unconsciously clenching but immediately unclenching when seungmin finally turned to his direction, noticing him.<br/><br/>"hyunjin!" seungmin called excitedly, his big, innocent smile softens hyunjin's expression. "good thing, you've arrived, i'll introduce someone to you" he chuckled.<br/><br/>the person that seungmin was hugging earlier turned to hyunjin's direction and then gave him a smile, waving shortly but hyunjin didn't return anything towards him. he was about to roll his eyes at him but he's sure that seungmin will end up smacking him for being rude.<br/><br/>"you prepared dinner?" hyunjin asked lowly as he went to sit on the single couch in front of the two, placing his stuff on the table beside it.<br/><br/>if only he could tell them to go away from each other because the sight of them together is hurting hyunjin's eyes, and heart. but he can't do that because he's not in the proper place, and that's what makes it more painful for him.<br/><br/>kkami jumped off of seungmin's lap and ran to jump and settled on hyunjin's lap, as if sensing how dishearted he is at the moment. hyunjin took the time to look at the other person's face and he can't deny how much he resembles seungmin's face. and he looks kinda familiar, he wonders if he had seen him before.<br/><br/>do they always hang out and stay with each other that they're resembling each other now? hyunjin's now debating with himself, wanting to know what's up immediately.<br/><br/>"yes! dinner's ready, we'll eat shortly after this" seungmin beamed, turning to the guy beside him. "wonpil hyung, this is hyunjin, our family doctor and i kinda live with him for the mean time, you already know what's up" he introduced hyunjin with enthusiasm.<br/><br/>the guy, which hyunjin had known the name now, wonpil, looked at him and smiled at him. "hi, thank you for allowing this little brat to stay in" he thanked a little formally while ruffling seungmin's hair.<br/><br/>"stop it" seungmin pouted, fixing his hair before he pushed wonpil playfully. he then turned to hyunjin and gave him a smile. "and hyunjin, this is wonpil hyung, he said that he wanted to check if i'm fine so i told him to go here. i'm sorry i didn't told you a little more early. he just showed up here right after i finished preparing dinner" he now introduced wonpil to the doctor.<br/><br/>hyunjin nodded slightly and said a short "nice meeting you", silently hoping for seungmin to say what's his relationship with wonpil.<br/><br/>wonpil turned to seungmin when he noticed how disoriented hyunjin's expression was. "hey, tell him who i am" he nudged the youngest of them.<br/><br/>"huh? didn't i told him your name already?" seungmin questioned in confusion. <br/><br/>hyunjin silently watched them, rubbing kkami's soft hair to at least distract him away from the sadness he's feeling.<br/><br/>"well, aren't you gonna tell him that i'm your boyfriend?"<br/><br/>and that's when hyunjin literally heard his heart breaking into tiny pieces. he bites his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything, hoping that he would not crying anytime soon. that would be embarrassing. but he thought wrong when he felt his eyes slowly watering. great. just great.<br/><br/>"what the, are you okay?" seungmin exclaimed in bewilderment, grabbing a throw pillow and smashing the older right on the face. "i'll tell you off to dowon hyung" he then threatened and grabbed his phone from the coffee table but wonpil, laughing, get the phone away from him.<br/><br/>"hey, i'm just kidding! i'm just testing the waters!" wonpil cackled, sending knowing looks towards hyunjin upon saying his last words. "don't bring my baby into this" <br/><br/>it was as if the tears that were threatening to fall off of hyunjin's eyes backed away when he heard their words. so they aren't boyfriends? he thought in relief but he felt his ears turning red when he realize what wonpil means with that, "testing the waters"<br/><br/>"don't start at me, wonpil hyung. dowon hyung is just one call away, you know i could tell you off whenever i want" seungmin laughed. <br/><br/>"huh, shut up, you kid, i'm still older" wonpil scoffed, pushing the younger playfully. <br/><br/>seungmin stuck his tongue out playfully. "i'm already an adult, hyung, i'm not a kid anymore" he joked but he then frowned. "can't believe you're my cousin, you're stupid sometimes, hyung" <br/><br/>"whoops!" seungmin reacted, laughing as he bolted up off his seat and ran behind hyunjin's seat, making the latter his shield when wonpil charged at him with a pillow in hand, ready to smack him.<br/><br/>"hyung! i'm just kidding!" seungmin cackled, yelping when wonpil had hit his head with the pillow.<br/><br/>meanwhile, upon the chaos, hyunjin was staring into oblivion, soul living him. cousin. they're cousins. he thought absentmindedly. so stupid of him to think that they're lovers when they're cousins, come to think of it, maybe that's why they resemble each other, must be in their genes or something.<br/><br/>and another thing is, wonpil looks familiar to him, must be because he had seen him before at the kim's mansion. hyunjin sighed, both in relief and embarrassment.<br/><br/>"hyunjin! let's have our dinner!" seungmin told him, snapping him out of his thoughts as he nodded absentmindedly.<br/><br/>"yeah, yeah" he muttered, standing up after he put kkami on the floor. the dog ran off to follow seungmin who went first towards the dining area, living him and wonpil to walk with each other.<br/><br/>hyunjin felt awkward towards the older because of his stupid thoughts earlier. he's so shy that he can't face wonpil but he stopped walking when the older called him.<br/><br/>he turned to face the older who's smiling at him widely, hyunjin can't pin point if his smile was teasing him or something.<br/><br/>"y-yeah?" he asked nervously.<br/><br/>wonpil chuckled and walked near him, leaning in, making hyunjin panic even more but he then calmed down upon realizing that the older will only whisper something to him.<br/><br/>"you know what? i heard something interesting from seungmin earlier and i'm advising you to do what you should do as soon as possible" wonpil whispered to him before he backed away and gave hyunjin a tiny pat on the shoulder.<br/><br/>"you were really obvious earlier" wonpil chuckled. "you were about to cry" he pointed out and chuckled louder.<br/><br/>hyunjin turned red upon wonpil's word, making the latter laugh even more as he hold the younger's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, showing an encouraging smile.<br/><br/>"well, just take my advise and i'm sure you won't regret anything" wonpil told him, sending him a wink before he dashes towards the dining area, living hyunjin thinking to himself.<br/><br/>i think i should just ask my friends about what i should do to confess. hyunjin thought but snapped out of it when seungmin called him loudly.<br/><br/>"hwang hyunjin! dinner's waiting!"<br/><br/>"coming! don't shout or the neighbors will complain!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a sunday morning and seungmin was casually sitting in front of the glass window, enjoying the morning view and the sunlight that was entering the unit, having his morning coffee in his left hand while scrolling through social media with his phone in his right hand, trying to divert his mind from any kind of thoughts.<br/><br/>"being cozy, aren't we?" <br/><br/>seungmin turned to look at hyunjin who was yawning, still with his bed hair. he chuckled. "good morning" he greeted, standing up from his seat and putting his phone down on the mini table beside his seat.<br/><br/>"want me to make you some coffee?" he asked the older who yawned and gave him a small nod.<br/><br/>"yes, please"<br/><br/>seungmin smiled, put his cup of coffee onto the table before he went to the kitchen to make hyunjin's coffee. it didn't take him long and went back to see hyunjin now sitting on the other chair beside his. seungmin giggled as he saw how sleepy hyunjin looks, he stayed late at the hospital last night so he can't blame the doctor for looking this tired right now.<br/><br/>"here you go, be careful, it's hot"<br/><br/>seungmin handed the cup of coffee to hyunjin who got it carefully from him before seungmin sat on his seat again and get his own coffee. they stayed silent, the only noise that you could here is the sipping sound and the constant bark of kkami who was playing on the living room.<br/><br/>hyunjin, finally waking up with the strong yet milky coffee, turned to look at seungmin. he frowned when he noticed the younger's expression. seungmin was just staring out the glass window, extremely quiet and the cup of coffee cooling down in his hand. he seems to be in a deep thought and he looks troubled and hyunjin doesn't like it when seungmin is like this.<br/><br/>"seungmin, a penny for your thoughts?" hyunjin then sipped on his coffee, waiting for the latter's response.<br/><br/>seungmin shrugged, drinking the rest of his coffee and putting the cup on the table after. the small dejected smile of seungmin doesn't went unnoticed by hyunjin, making the latter more worried.<br/><br/>"hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" hyunjin told him with assurance. "you look really troubled" he pointed out softly.<br/><br/>seungmin sighed, still looking forward. "i know that i can trust you, hyunjin" he said softly, a small smile on his lips. "you're my first ever friend, after all" he added and turned to hyunjin, giving him a big, genuine smile.<br/><br/>hyunjin internally frowned at the word friend. yeah yeah. they're friends, and he didn't know that being just seungmin's friend would hurt him like this. he still haven't ask his friends for help to confess to seungmin because they're all kind of busy and it's killing him because he don't have any idea how and when he should tell seungmin his feelings. <br/><br/>everytime he'll hear the word friend from seungmin he can't help but feel gloomy. he don't want to be just friends with seungmin. he wanted more than that, more than friends. little did he knew that seungmin wanted the same. if only one of them have the courage to confess to the other then maybe it wouldn't be like this.<br/><br/>hyunjin gave seungmin a smile, hoping that it won't appear like a force smile. "yeah, i'm your friend, so if you like to, tell me what's bothering you right now" he encouraged.<br/><br/>seungmin went to stare at the view in front of him again before he sighed and decided to tell hyunjin what's bothering him. "wonpil hyung and woojin both called me this morning" he started.<br/><br/>"is that why you're awake this early? because as what i can remember i'm always the one to wake up first"<br/><br/>seungmin hummed as a yes. "yeah, i was awaken by my phone ringing because wonpil hyung had called me and told me that my parents are asking about me, wanting me to talk to them" he told in a tiny voice. "and i told him i will soon, i just don't know when exactly and he said that i should really talk to them sooner" <br/><br/>"then right after our conversation ended, woojin called me, he told me the same thing, still about my parents. i asked him if he and wonpil hyung had planned on calling me but he said that they didn't. with that, i only answered with the same answer i told to wonpil hyung, that i'll talk to my parents soon and he said okay but just like wonpil hyung, he told me to do it sooner" seungmin then sighed, fiddling with his fingers. hyunjin was still on ears.<br/><br/>"i don't know what to do. i know it's also my fault that i left home and had been out for a month now, but you can't blame me, i'm just really sad and angry towards my parents, it's not easy for me to just go back and tell them that i'm sorry and that i forgive them. i was hurt" seungmin choked on his last words as he felt a single tear falling off his eye, which he quickly wiped away as he smiled bitterly. "ah, i'm really stupid, i can't even have the courage to talk to my parents and settle things with them. so annoying"<br/><br/>seungmin didn't say anything after his last word, hyunjin stayed quiet, but he immediately stood up from his seat when he heard the latter sniffling and sobbing. he hurriedly put his cup of coffee on the table before he went to the younger.<br/><br/>without thinking, he held seungmin on his arms and made him stand up before hugging him. they were both shock at what hyunjin did, eyes both wide but no one dared to pull back.<br/><br/>"h-hyunjin" seungmin stuttered, his sobs stopping.<br/><br/>hyunjin collected himself and hugged the latter tightly. "you can cry, seungmin. and no, you're not stupid nor annoying. don't think of yourself like that. you're amazing. if crying will make you feel better then cry, cry as long as you want. i'll be here with you"<br/><br/>there's something in hyunjin's last words that made seungmin cry again, not in sadness but to the overwhelming feelings that the doctor is giving him at the moment . hyunjin's voice was so soft, so soothing that it make seungmin feel safe and secure. it's as if nothing matters other than hyunjin and everything will be alright. seungmin wants to go home and try talking things with his parents, but hyunjin feels like home.<br/><br/>seungmin cried harder, face burried on the taller's chest, soaking his white shirt but hyunjin doesn't care as he just hugged him closer, stroking seungmin's back as he whisper words like "it will be okay" and "i'm here" to seungmin's ear, patiently waiting for him to finally let it all out. they just stood there, hugging each other. seungmin clutching hyunjin's white shirt, as if he'll go somewhere and leave him but the latter make sure that he won't do that.<br/><br/>after more than half an hour, seungmin's sobbing finally subsided, he's still sniffling and hiccuping from crying too much but there's no more tears coming out of his eyes now. hyunjin held him and pushed his slightly forward to look at him in the eyes. seungmin's eyes was so red and puffy, lips also puffy, he looks like a total mess but hyunjin didn't mind all of that and instead, gave seungmin a warm smile.<br/><br/>"you okay now? feeling better?" hyunjin asked, smile not leaving his lips as he pushed the strands of hair that was blocking seungmin's eyes.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded shyly, bowing his head. "y-yeah. i'm sorry, your shirt's now all soaked and crinkled" he apologized then hiccuped after. hyunjin chuckled at the cuteness and put his thumb under seungmin's chin, lifting his face.<br/><br/>"that's alright" hyunjin assured him with a reassuring smile.<br/><br/>"hey, not to be insensitive, but you promised before i let you stay here that you'll talk to your parents soon, do you still remember that?" hyunjin reminded softly.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded. "yeah, i remember"<br/><br/>"it's been a month already, shouldn't you talk to them now? i know you're hurt and all but seungmin, they're still your parents and i know that they're sorry for what they did. don't let your pride and emotions get the best of you" hyunjin advised softly. "you get me?" he hummed.<br/><br/>seungmin nodded slowly as he sighed. "i know, i'll talk to them tomorrow" he said in a low voice, biting his lower lip.<br/><br/>"want me to come with you?" <br/><br/>seungmin looked up to him immediately. "you will?" he questioned, hopeful. hyunjin chuckled.<br/><br/>"if you want me to" the doctor answered. seungmin smiled and nodded.<br/><br/>"of course, i'll want you to come" seungmin told him shyly. "i feel safe and assured when you're with me" he added, cheeks turning red.<br/><br/>hyunjin chuckled. "you know i'll always be there for you" he reminded. seungmin looked up at him, their eyes meeting as they both smiled to each other.<br/><br/>"thank you, hyunjin"<br/><br/>they're still looking at each other's eyes, and note that they're still hugging each other. they were so close to each other, and their faces are just inches away from each other. hyunjin's gaze went down to seungmin's lips, the younger gulped, it was suddenly so hot even though the aircon was on. just like that, seungmin found hyunjin lowering his face, now getting closer to his. seungmin's response to it was to close his eyes tightly, waiting for what will happen next.<br/><br/>but in times that everything's getting exciting, there would always be someone, or maybe some dog that could always ruin the moment.<br/><br/>"woof woof!" <br/><br/>with that, as if waking up from a trance, hyunjin and seungmin broke away from each other, both cheeks and ears were red, they can't have the courage to look at each other, seungmin look away as hyunjin silently glare at kkami who was wiggling his tail, looking excited. hyunjin closed his eyes tightly, calming himself.<br/><br/><em>argh, kkami. that was my chance, why you gotta bark so loudly?!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>totally setting aside their almost kiss yesterday, both hyunjin and seungmin and now inside hyunjin's car, driving to the kim's house, or mansion rather. seungmin was fiddling nervously with his finger, biting on his lips, hyunjin noticed and scolded him.<br/><br/>"don't bite your lips, it'll bleed"<br/><br/>seungmin's teeth immediately let go of his lips.<br/><br/>"i'm sorry, i'm just...nervous" he apologized.<br/><br/>"don't be nervous, it will be alright"<br/><br/>"i hope so. thank you for coming with me, hyunjin"<br/><br/>"you're welcome. you know i can do anything for you"<br/><br/>seungmin didn't say back a word as he felt his heart flattering at what the doctor had said. he can feel the butterflies in his stomach getting out from their cage. he felt guilty that hyunjin needed to take a leave from work today just to accompany him but he's also really thankful and touched because hyunjin had told it himself, he can do everything for me. <br/><br/>hyunjin continued driving as seungmin stayed quiet at the passenger seat. looking outside the video as he sighed quietly, thinking to himself. if only he has a deeper relationship with hyunjin, not just friends or a patient and doctor relationship, then maybe, just maybe, he'll be dead by now because of hyunjin constantly making his heart flatter. hyunjin's been acting sweetly towards him, and it surely wasn't just a friendly gesture, but seungmin was loving it so much. he likes it. he likes hyunjin. <br/><br/>he doesn't remember when did he realized that he likes the doctor. sure, they knew each other for a long time now and they have been living with each other for a while now. the first time he saw hyunjin was when the latter went to their house for seungmin's first check up and seungmin admits that he was hit by the doctor's visuals. he looks so professional, so precise with his movements that seungmin can't help but took interest on him, especially that the doctor was the same age as him, seungmin felt comfortable with him.<br/><br/>that resulted him to always call the doctor even though he wasn't sick , he wants someone to accompany him, to give him the attention that his parents doesn't give him. it's just that, hyunjin gives him safety and comfort, some of the things that made him develop feelings for the doctor.<br/><br/>if only he feels the same way to me.<br/><br/>"have you told them that you'll talk to them today?" hyunjin asked. seungmin nodded shortly, shrugging unnecessary thoughts.<br/><br/>"yeah, i called woojin earlier and he told me that he'll tell my parents about it. they're probably waiting for me now" seungmin answered, suddenly feeling nervous again, he heaved a sigh, calming himself.<br/><br/>"will wonpil hyung be there?" hyunjin questioned, turning the car to the road of seungmin's village. seungmin shook his head no.<br/><br/>"he's no longer there by now if i'm correct. today's his and dowon hyung's flight to japan for their anniversary" seungmin answered.<br/><br/>hyunjin hummed in acknowledgement, finally arriving at their destination. seungmin's village. he entered the village and it will take them exactly three minutes before they arrive at seungmin's house.<br/><br/>seungmin felt even more anxious as the car finally stopped in front of their house. he closed his eyes tightly as he breath for sometimes to calm himself. he didn't even notice that hyunjin went out of the car and goes to open the door of the passenger seat for him. the younger look at hyunjin with pleading eyes, he suddenly felt like not going out of the car to talk to his parents.<br/><br/>"seungmin, you need to go out and talk to your parents" hyunjin told him, a little sternly. seungmin sighed and nodded.<br/><br/>"okay, just...give me a minute" <br/><br/>hyunjin nodded to the latter's request and waited, and when the minute's over, seungmin finally got out of the car, hyunjin holding him on the arm when he stumbled slightly, seungmin muttering a soft thank you as they now walked towards the house, stopping at the doorway and hyunjin was the one to press the doorbell. seungmin heaved a sigh for the nth time, hyunjin tapped his back lightly to calm him.<br/><br/>"seungmin, please calm down, you'll end up fainting if you won't calm down" hyunjin reminded with a worried tone, seungmin just nodded but then froze when they heard the door clicked, and there comes woojin who was the one who opened the door for them.<br/><br/>"come in, your parent's waiting in the living room" woojin bowed slightly and pertained to seungmin who nodded shortly and unconsciously held hyunjin's hand due to nervousness, it's calming him down while hyunjin doesn't mind.<br/><br/>"don't be nervous, i'm here" hyunjin leaned in to seungmin and whispered. seungmin, even though nervous, nodded and gave the taller a small smile, even though it quickly faded when they had reached the entrance of the living room. hyunjin can feel seungmin's hand sweating, so he take the courage to squeezed it lightly, just to remind that he's there and he won't leave seungmin.<br/><br/>"seungmin!"<br/><br/>seungmin's mom stood up from the couch and dashes hurriedly towards his son upon seeing him entering the living room. she immediately wrapped his arms around him before she broke away and held seungmin face before checking his body.<br/><br/>"are you alright? are you hurt? tell mom" she questioned worrily.<br/><br/>seungmin let go of hyunjin's hand to hold his mom in the shoulder. "mom, i'm fine, i'm not hurt" he told her.<br/><br/>woojin quietly went to hyunjin and tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing him to follow him to the kitchen to give the family some alone time. hyunjin gave seungmin one last glance before he went to follow woojin in the kitchen.<br/><br/>seungmin's mother then started crying, she hugged seungmin tightly as if he'll leave again if she let go of him, whispering apologies to him, while seungmin unconsciously hugged her back. his father, who was standing by the couch, went to the two of them and joined the hugged as he said a short yet genuine "we're sorry,son" to seungmin who cried upon hearing it.<br/><br/>it was just three words but it hit him big time. it was as if a big weight was removed on him and everything felt light that it's so overwhelming, it makes him cry hard and hugged his mother tighter, burrying his face on his mother's shoulder. his mother's scent is the same scent that he remember, a loving, soothing scent.<br/><br/>"i'm sorry mom and dad, i'm such a bad son" seungmin cried out, voice muffled on his mother's shoulder.<br/><br/>"no, you're not a bad son, seungmin" seungmin's mom shushed. "we were the ones that are bad" his father added.<br/><br/>seungmin removed his face from his mother's shoulder and looked at both his parents, shaking his head. "no, mom, dad, you aren't bad, i was just so close minded and immature" he admitted, hiccuping from too much crying.<br/><br/>his mom cupped his face, wiping the tears that keep on falling from his eyes, giving him a smile full of hope. "will you forgive us, son? we're so sorry for making you so upset because we focused too much on our works" she said hopefully.<br/><br/>she started crying again when seungmin nodded his head. "of course, mom. i'll forgive you and dad" he answered in a tiny voice. he gave his parents a big smile, even though it looks weird because he was crying nonstop, still his parents smile back at him and hugged him again tighter.<br/><br/>it feels nice. seungmin loves it. finally things are settled with his parents. it feels great. all those years of his silent rage towards his parents all faded now and he's so thankful for hyunjin what was there to encourage him.<br/><br/>speaking of hyunjin, when they broke away from the hug, and are now done crying, he looked around, to find hyunjin but he can't. it feels like he s heart skipped a beat. did he left him? his parents noticed him.<br/><br/>"what's wrong?" his father asked him.<br/><br/>"dad, where's hyunjin?" seungmin asked anxiously. <br/><br/>"doctor hwang? wasn't he here earlier with woojin?" his mom told.<br/><br/>"wait, son" seungmin's parents called in unison. still anxious, seungmin turned to look at them, they're smiling softly, as if reassuring him of something. he waited for what would they say next.<br/><br/>"are you in a relationship with doctor hwang?" his mom questioned, mischievous grin was on her lips.<br/><br/>seungmin froze at the question. why are they asking that now when they just made up?<br/><br/>"come on, we won't be mad, just tell us honestly" his father encouraged.<br/><br/>seungmin sighed. "we're not in a relationship" but i wish that we are.<br/><br/>his mom noticed the sadness to his tone so he went to hug him and pat his shoulder. "don't be sad, seungmin. do you like him, then?" <br/><br/>seungmin hesitated to answer, but he only sighed and nodded. there's no point in hiding it from his parents, it seems like they already have an idea so what's the point of lying? his parents smiled at him, he looks at him in confusion, aren't they mad because he likes a boy and not a girl?<br/><br/>"no, we're not mad if that's what you're thinking. we'll always support you, son" his father countered his thoughts, his mom nodding and also smiling.<br/><br/>seungmin gave them a big smile, he feels like crying again but he stopped himself and just went to jumped to his parents and hugged them both, whispering a soft, genuine, "thank you, mom, dad" to them. they hugged for a minute before they broke out from it, seungmin's mother gave him a mischievous smile and pointed his back.<br/><br/>"there's doctor hwang" she told her son.<br/><br/>as if on cue, seungmin immediately turned around and there he saw hyunjin near the entrance of the living room, beside woojin who has a tray of water in his hands. seungmin smiled widely and ran towards hyunjin, jumping on him.<br/><br/>fortunately, hyunjin was quick to open his arms and catched seungmin who just jumped to hugged him tightly, face buried on his shoulder.<br/><br/>"hey" hyunjin greeted, giggling softly. he can see seungmin's parents smiling at him, and he even saw the younger's mother mouthed a "take care of seungmin", making him blushed and just gave them a shy, genuine smile, a silent promise that he'll really take care of seungmin.<br/><br/>"thank you so much, hyunjin. i don't know what will i do if not because of you" seungmin whispered to him.<br/><br/>hyunjin smiled. "as long as it's you, seungmin, i'm willing to do anything"<br/><br/>there's same thought that was running on their mind right now and that's,<br/><br/><em>god, i love him so much.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"aren't you having fun in staying in my house? it looks like you're the owner and i'm the one staying in" hyunjin snickered, sitting on the couch beside seungmin who was playing with kkami. the younger stick his tongue out playfully.<br/><br/>after he made up with his parents, he now lives again with them at their house, even though seungmin was still constantly visiting at hyunjin's house, not that hyunjin mind though, because he likes it when seungmin visits him.<br/><br/>"i don't have work today and i have nothing to do at our house. i'm tired of watching boring old drama with my parents. seriously, i don't know why they even want me to join them watch those, the movies are like decades old" seungmin complained with matching hand gestures, a habit that he always do when telling stories.<br/><br/>hyunjin could only laugh because the latter still looks cute even though he was angry and his cheeks was puffed in annoyance. an annoyed seungmin looks cute for hyunjin. he looked at his phone when it vibrated, indicating a message, he glanced at seungmin to check if he was looking, thank god that he's still sulky and playing with kkami. hyunjin snickered at the sight before he checked the message cautiously, it was a message from their secret group chat including changbin and minho who was now jisung's man, but excluding seungmin, even woojin was there.<br/><br/><strong>jisung</strong>: hwang hyunjin<br/>what the fuck now?<br/><br/><strong>hyunjin</strong>: can't you<br/>fucking wait? i don't<br/>know how to ask him<br/>out!that's not as<br/>simple as counting<br/>fucking one two three!!<br/><br/><strong>chan</strong>: well no shit<br/>we have a fucking<br/>baggage just for<br/>the things that we<br/>needed to decorate<br/>your unit<br/><br/><strong>minho</strong>: yeah, changbin<br/>and felix are on it again<br/>to being disgusting in<br/>front of our fucking salad<br/><br/><strong>hyunjin</strong>: just fucking<br/>wait. i'm on it, i'll<br/>fucking message you<br/>guys when we're<br/>out of my unit, fucking<br/>don't kill kkami when we<br/>left my unit!!<br/><br/><strong>jeongin</strong>: too much <br/>fucking for today<br/>hyungs, can y'all <br/>just do your jobs?<br/><br/><strong>woojin</strong>: jeongin had said<br/>it all <br/><br/>"i really want to watch frozen 2, but when i asked my parents to watch it they said that that's so childish. frozen?! childish?! since when?! " seungmin huffed, stomping his feet, making kkami jump off his lap, going to her own bed instead.<br/><br/>hyunjin quickly turned off his phone and looked at seungmin, good thing that the latter didn't notice what he's up to. might as well use frozen 2 as an opportunity to ask seungmin out.<br/><br/>"well, want to watch frozen 2 with me?" hyunjin asked, seungmin sulked even more. <br/><br/>"it's not yet on netflix, hyunjin" seungmin said in sarcasm. hyunjin chuckled nervously. <br/><br/>"i mean watch, on a movie house, seungmin, not on tv or laptop" he explained, voice trailing but he was relief when seungmin turned to him happily, smiling widely.<br/><br/>"really? what are you waiting for then? let's go!" seungmin exclaimed in excitement, standing and was about to walk towards the door when hyunjin chuckled and held his hand, stopping him.<br/><br/>"i know that you're excited, but lemme just change to some decent clothes, i'm still in my pajamas" he told him, laughing when seungmin frowned.<br/><br/>"it's already three in the afternoon, why are you still in your pajama? go, go, change quickly!" seungmin pulled hyunjin up and pushed him towards his room.<br/><br/>once hyunjin's room door was closed, he immediately changed clothes and then get his phone, opening their secret group chat.<br/><br/><strong>hyunjin</strong>: we'll be out<br/>in ten, you guys do<br/>your work, we'll be <br/>back after watching<br/>a movie<br/><br/><strong>jisung</strong>: alrighttt<br/>let's gooooooo<br/><br/>chan: hyunjin we'll<br/><strong>get</strong> his man soon heh<br/><br/>as what you can see, hyunjin had told them already that he loves seungmin and asked them for him, and they're more than willing to help, so here they are now, doing their plans. seungmin will be out with hyunjin while the others will be left in hyunjin's unit to decorate it and arrange it for a candle light dinner. you see, hyunjin will finally confess his feelings for seungmin.<br/><br/>"i'm read-"<br/><br/>"let's go!"<br/><br/>hyunjin didn't finish his sentence when right after he opened the door of his room, seungmin was right outside and pulled him, now dragging him outside the door. he chuckled once they reached the parking lot, not thinking if he had locked his unit, their friends will go there anyways.<br/><br/>"you're so excited" hyunjin pointed out once they are inside the car and now driving to the movie theater.<br/><br/>"of course! it's frozen 2 that we're talking about" seungmin said in a matter of fact tone.<br/><br/>"yeah yeah, whatever you say"<br/><br/>once they arrived at the movie theater, hyunjin went to get their tickets while seungmin volunteered to get their snacks. it didn't take long for the movie to start once they're settled on their designated seat. seungmin was so emersed on the movie while stuffing his mouth with popcorns.hyunjin could only giggle at the sight of seungmin but deep inside he's nervous of what's happening now in his unit. are his friends doing fine in doing their plans?<br/><br/>"hyunjin, don't you like the movie? you seems preoccupied" seungmin asked when he noticed him. hyunjin immediately shook his head and laughed softly.<br/><br/>"ah no, i like it, i just thought that jeongin will love this movie" he lied. seungmin bought it and just nodded before going back to watch the movie.<br/><br/>after the movie, they're now outside the cinema, taking pictures, and seungmin being the photographer he is, make hyunjin his model of the day so he'll have something new to post on his instagram. he's just saying yes, to buy some time, but when he received a text from jisung (that he read secretly) that everything's settled in his unit, he finally asked seungmin to go.<br/><br/>"can we go now? let's eat dinner at my unit" hyunjin asked softly, stopping seungmin from taking more pictures. seungmin looked at him in confusion.<br/><br/>"aren't we eating outside?" <br/><br/>hyunjin shook his head. "there's food prepared in my unit, it will be a waste if we won't have those" he tried to act sad.<br/><br/>with that, seungmin nodded at gave him a big smile. "alright, let's go then. i'm kinda hungry"<br/><br/>hyunjin walked a little behind seungmin to send a message to their group chat that says, they'll be at his unit in less than twenty minutes.<br/><br/>hyunjin was so nervous while he is driving, meanwhile seungmin was so into the day6 song that was currently playing from the radio, he's silently singing to it while bopping his head and tapping his fingers on his lap. he's so into it that he didn't notice how nervous the doctor was.<br/><br/>hyunjin immediately got out of the car, suddenly acting agitated and in pain, clutching his stomach as he opened the door for seungmin, who immediately noticed his state.<br/><br/>"hyunjin! are you alright?" seungmin questioned worriedly. hyunjin nodded and gave him a faint smile.<br/><br/>"yeah, i just really need to go to the bathroom now, i'll go first" he said in a hurry and then ran off, living a worried and confused seungmin.<br/><br/>hyunjin immediately opened his unit door, checking if seungmin had finally followed him, he sighed when he wasn't near yet and entered his unit immediately, welcomed by his friends and the well decorated unit of his. he smiled in relief, looks like everything was settled, they just need to wait for seungmin to enter the unit.<br/><br/>"dude! why are you in a rush? fix your face you look ugly!" felix laughed, hyunjin rolled his eyes and fixed his messy hair.<br/><br/>"quick everyone! go to your place! seungmin will be here soon!" woojin clapped his hands and everyone automatically went to their places. chan, jisung and changbin on the sound system, jeongin and woojin dressed as waiter at the table set near the center of the living room, minho and felix near the door to give seungmin the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates, felix was also the one who turned off the light, now the unit is dim lit. <br/><br/>and there's hyunjin, standing nervously at the very center of the living room, seungmin will quickly notice him if he entered the unit.<br/><br/>hyunjin heaved a loud sigh, his friends heard and they all laughed at him, shouting words like, "you got this man" and "don't be nervous!" but they all quietens when they heard the door clicked. hyunjin gulped, he became even more nervous. <br/><br/>"hyunjin? why is it da- rk" seungmin's voice trailed off once he noticed the set up of the unit, he gasped and covered his mouth in shock once he saw hyunjin standing in the center, a nervous smile plastered on his lips. he won't even notice minho and felix if they didn't gave him the flowers and chocolates.<br/><br/>"that's from hyunjin" felix giggled before he and minho went to stand at the corner near where chan, changbin and jisung are.<br/><br/>shortly, a slow, sweet song resonated hyunjin's unit, the song was a piano version of day6's you were beautiful, one of seungmin's favorite song and one of the song that hyunjin dedicates to seungmin.<br/><br/>holding the flower and chocolates on his left hand while covering his mouth his right hand, seungmin finally reached hyunjin who scratched his nape and gave a soft smile of nervously. seungmin noticed the candle light set up behind seungmin and he legit felt his heart skipping a beat, butterflies in his stomach while million of thoughts are flooding his mind. he removed his right hand from covering his mouth.<br/><br/>"h-hyunjin, what's this, i thought you needed to go in the bathroom" seungmin stuttered. hyunjin laughed nervously.<br/><br/>"that was just an act, i just need to go here before you, sorry" he explained. <br/><br/>"h-huh? then what's happening? i thought we'll just have our dinner here" seungmin suddenly felt nervous of what's about to happen.<br/><br/>hyunjin gave him a smile and held his right hand, seungmin froze but he relaxed second after. he's feeling nervous but he's also excited. he never felt like this before.<br/><br/>"yes, we'll be having our dinner, right after i tell you something" hyunjin told him and laughed when their friends cheered. seungmin can't laugh because he was shy, and nervous.<br/><br/>"tell me something? what is it?" <br/><br/>hyunjin smiled and pulled him closer, their friends cheering wildly when he hugged seungmin, his neighbors complaining didn't even cross hyunjin's mind, because it's only focused on seungmin right now.<br/><br/>"h-hyunjin?"<br/><br/>"i like you, seungmin- no, i love you. god, i love you so so much" hyunjin finally confessed.<br/><br/>it feels like they're the only ones in the room even though their friends are now getting wild as seungmin heard hyunjin's confession, his eyes are wide, suddenly lost in words. seconds after, he was sobbing. he was so overwhelmed, he can't believe that this is happening. is it really happening or he's just dreaming?<br/><br/>"why are you crying?" hyunjin cupped his face and wiped his tears away, seungmin scoffed.<br/><br/>"you're also crying, hyunjin" he giggled, even though he cried harder, tears keep flowing down his face.<br/><br/>"gosh,stop crying, you're making me cry too" hyunjin says, sounding like a whine.<br/><br/>seungmin giggled and hugged hyunjin back, tighter as he buried his face on the taller's chest. they stayed like that for a few minutes before seungmin pulled back and looked up to hyunjin, smiling at him even thought they're still crying.<br/><br/>"i love you too, hyunjin" he finally answered, and it feels like all the nervousness faded inside hyunjin as he smiled widely, hugging seungmin as he whispers more i love yous.<br/><br/>"you're mine now" hyunjin whispered. "only yours" seungmin whispered back.<br/><br/>they pulled back, now stopped crying as they stared at each other's eyes, they can hear their friends cheering and kkami barking but they're like in their own world where it was just the two of them as they slowly leaned in to each other, both closing their eyes as their lips finally touched. hyunjin cupped the younger's face, caressing his cheeks softly with his thumb as they kissed.<br/><br/>finally they bought thought as they finally pulled back from the kissed, but hyunjin pulled seungmin back as they kissed again, their friends became wilder, if that was even possible. this time, no one interrupted their kiss, they finally felt each other's lips. <br/><br/>it was the happiest moment in their life, because finally, they're now together, not just friends but boyfriends.<br/><br/>"i love you" they both whispered in each other's lips before closing the gap between them for the third time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. last chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin was inside hyunjin's car. he don't know where they're going, hyunjin is just driving to god knows where and told seungmin that they're going to see hyunjin's parents. at first seungmin was excited because finally he'll meet hyunjin's parents, which the latter didn't mention that much too him, but later when hyunjin's finally driving, seungmin suddenly felt nervous because it'll be the first time that he'll meet his boyfriend's parents. </p><p>boyfriend. it still sounds new to seungmin and it gives him that flattering feeling. he still can't believe that hyunjin's his boyfriend now. it feels like yesterday when they're just friends and now they're on another level. fate is really kind to him- to them. he don't know what he did in his past life that something as good as this happened to him.</p><p>"i'm nervous, will your parents like me?" seungmin wondered, hyunjin giggled. </p><p>"i'm sure they'll like you, come on you've talked to them before" he answered. seungmin doesn't have an idea that hyunjin had already mentioned him to his parents, even before he confessed his feelings that night. of course, being the good boy and gentleman he is, he courted seungmin's parents and his own parents first. he want them to be legal on each other's family you know.</p><p>seungmin had talked to hyunjin's parents before through video calls since they're in the province, their hometown. they only had the time to visit their province now because they needed to finish their works first before they decided to take a two weeks off work, to visit hyunjin's parents and have some alone time with each other. mean while, seungmin's parents had been travelling again for business, but this time around, seungmin doesn't mind because he's assured now that they care for him and they love him.</p><p>"really?" seungmin questioned, still not convinced, nervousness getting the best of him.</p><p>"of course. come on, baby, even kkami accepted you, i don't even know who's her owner now" hyunjin convinced, trailing with a giggle.</p><p>seungmin smiled, hyunjin's words somewhat soothing him and taking there nervousness away. and note that hyunjin has been calling him 'baby' for a while now "speaking of kkami, are you sure that felix and jisung can watch over her? plus the fact that they're on our unit" </p><p>and yes, you definitely read it right, seungmin had moved to hyunjin's place two weeks after they became official. he's now permanently settled in hyunjin's unit, living together and yeah, sleeping in one room, which is hyunjin's room, (well, hyunjin doesn't have extra rooms), and as if they'll sleep in opposite rooms, we all know that they like sleeping and staying close to each other.</p><p>"they might burn our unit, or worst they might kill kkami without knowing" hyunjin doesn't even know if seungmin is being serious or just joking by now, making him snicker.</p><p>"baby, your imagination's getting wild. their boyfriend are there with them, nothing's gonna happen, okay?" he noted but he sees how seungmin frowned even more.</p><p>"oh fork, okay, let's say that they won't burn the unit or kill kkami but- oh gosh, you know how much their hormones could get the best of them, oh my poor kkami" seungmin protested.</p><p>hyunjin put his right hand on seungmin's lap right when he stopped the car due to the red stop light, and patted it lightly before he turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"baby, calm down okay? don't think of anything right now, this is our time, hmm?" hyunjin hummed, seungmin sighed before nodding and saying an apology.</p><p>"no need to say sorry" hyunjin informed before he leaned in to seungmin and gave him a peck to the lights quickly before he leaned back to his seat and drove of when the lights turned green.</p><p>meanwhile, seungmin was left red and flustered as he smacked hyunjin's shoulder, the doctor just laughed at him and continued driving. seungmin pouted, not that he doesn't like it (of course he likes it folks), he was just taken back and overwhelmed.</p><p>getting bored (they still need to travel for one hour), seungmin connected his phone in the car's speaker and opened his playlist to play music. soon day6's music blasted inside the car. hyunjin could smile at how seungmin jammed to the song while banging his head to the beat.</p><p>at the exact ending of day6's how can i say, they've reached their destination, hyunjin parked his car in front of his parents' house, smiling when he saw them at the house<br/>porch, smiling and waving. he went out of the car and opened the door for seungmin who was nervous again as he got out of the car.</p><p>"seungmin, hyunjin!" hyunjin's mom greeted enthusiastically as she hugged hyunjin before turning to seungmin and then hugged him too. seungmin was surprised but he then smiled and gave back the hug. he also hugged hyunjin's father after hyunjin hugged him.</p><p>"oh my seungminnie! you're so cute in video calls but i never thought that you'll be cuter in personal! my son's got a great taste" hyunjin's mother complimented seungmin who blushed and giggled softly, saying a soft thank you.</p><p>"hello, aunt and uncle" seungmin bowed and greeted them shyly but hyunjin's mom shook her head and waved his hands to him.</p><p>"aigoo! just call us mom and dad! you're our son's special someone so we're also your parents now!" she chuckled when seungmin could only laughed nervously but nodded his head nonetheless.</p><p>"come on, i bet you two are hungry from your long trip, lunch is prepared inside the house, let's go eat and catch up" hyunjin's father announced as he and his wife went first, seungmin and hyunjin followed.</p><p>hyunjin circled his arm on seungmin's waist as they entered the house. seungmin slightly tipped his head up to whisper something to hyunjin. "your parents are amazing" </p><p>hyunjin chuckled and leaned down to also whisper. "we got amazing parents" is what he whispered before slightly blowing on seungmin's ear, making the younger shrieked a little louder, catching hyunjin's parents attention.</p><p>"are you okay, seungmin?" hyunjin's mom asked worriedly.</p><p>seungmin chuckled nervously and nodded. "i'm fine, m-mom" he stuttered. he glared up at hyunjin when hyunjin's parents' attention is not on them anymore.</p><p>"hwang hyunjin, you behave" he threatened the taller who found it rather cute than angry. hyunjin could only laughed but he surrendered.</p><p>they sat on their seats, seungmin and hyunjin sitting beside each other in front of hyunjin's parents. hyunjin put foods on seungmin's plate as his mother started chatting with seungmin who's more relaxed now with his parents. seungmin and his mom won't even start eating if not he and his father told them to. they only chuckled as they started, still chatting. later on, their lunch wasn't quiet as the four of them chatted. laughter and giggles resonated inside the dining area.</p><p>as they finished eating, seungmin and hyunjin volunteered to wash the dirty dishes and after doing so, they went to the living room to have another catching up with his parents. seungmin looks more comfortable now, he doesn't look shy anymore, even if his mother will hug him and even kissing and pinching his cheeks because her mother found the younger cute, which he silently admitted because who won't agree that seungmin's cute?</p><p>it was almost four in the afternoon when they finished catching up, the couple decided to change into more comfortable clothes in hyunjin's room in his parents' house, good thing that hyunjin has clothes their and he just lend seungmin clothes to wear, he loves it so much when the latter wear any of his clothes.</p><p>"hey, wanna go out?" hyunjin invited as he looked down at seungmin who was scrolling through his phone, to check if he's game to going out.</p><p>they're on hyunjin's bed right now, hyunjin sitting, back on the headboard of the bed as seungmin was lying down, head on hyunjin's lap as the latter plays with his soft strand. seungmin feels comfortable in their position now but when hyunjin's said the words go out, he put his phone down and smiled up to the older.</p><p>"yes! where should we go?" he beamed, giggling when hyunjin leaned down and peck his lips, not answering his questions.</p><p>"yah" he whined but still giggled afterwards. "where are we going?" he asked again.</p><p>"there's a park nearby, it's almost sunset. the sunset there is truly amazing" hyunjin answered as he leaned down again and peck seungmin on the lips, seungmin didn't complain as he giggled and pouted his lips.</p><p>"stop pouting, or i'll lose control and we'll end up staying here rather than going out" hyunjin pointed out, laughing when seungmin's eyes widened and stood up quickly, but he turned back around to hyunjin and was the one who gave the latter a kiss on the lips now.</p><p>"let's go!" seungmin cheered before he ran off when hyunjin was about to reach him, he was giggling when he reached the room's doorway and stuck his tongue out to tease his boyfriend before he finally exited the room.</p><p>hyunjin could only giggle while shaking his head in amusement and admiration for his boyfriend. as he think to himself.</p><p>can't believe he was my patient who keeps calling me even if he want sick. now he's my cute and silly boyfriend.</p><p>"hwang hyunjin! come on!"</p><p>"yeah! coming!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>done yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>